The Trail of Dawn: Book 1 : Arrival
by DejectedDawn
Summary: Full brief summary inside. I don't have enough space in this box to type it all out. I hope you enjoy and please R&R! :P
1. Summary & Allegiances

**Summary**

_Sun and daylight will rise and moon and dawn may never come . . ._

Soul has spent his whole kithood as a loner until Ashstar offers him the chance to join ThunderClan. Hardships spread amongst his life as he tries to find the truth about his kithood while trying to prove his loyalty to the clan. As he struggles to prove himself to his clan, he finds friends, love, and many hard choices to make.

In the midst of the Clan, warriors have run short and have a little amount of apprentices. During their attempts to thrive, a new prophecy forces itself among them. Rogues have made their way into the territory, looking for something to bring back to their leader, Flare. Now Soul has to make a decision, and the choice he makes may be the will of their warrior ancestors.

"~*~*~*~*"

~*Allegiances will be updated throughout the story*~

**~UPDATE 1~ Dawnkit & Jadekit become apprentices and have been named Dawnpaw and Jadepaw  
~UPDATE 2~ Dustheart's death and Willowkit's, Dirtkit's, and Brightkit's death  
~UPDATE 3~ Lightpaw has become a warrior and is now known as Lightpool **

**  
Allegiances**

**ThunderClan**

Leader: **Ashstar-** light gray tom

Deputy: **Grayfur**- big gray tom

Medicine Cat: **Eclipsefoot- **blue gray she-cat with a battle-scarred muzzle.

**Warriors (toms and she-cats without kits)**

**Ferntail**- big gray-and-white tom  
**Apprentice, Twilightpaw**

**Emberpelt- **gray tom with an unusual ginger muzzle  
**Apprentice, Lightpaw**

**Snowtail**- beautiful pure white she-cat  
**Apprentice, Dawnpaw**

**Maplefeather- **ginger tabby tom

**Pinestripe-** black-and-white tom; amber eyes  
**Apprentice, Jadepaw**

**Lightpool- **golden brown she-cat

**Apprentices (more than six moons old, in training to become warriors)**

**Twilightpaw-** silver she-cat; unusual bright blue eyes

**Dawnpaw-** skinny black-and-gray tom with unusual bright orange eyes

**Jadepaw-** gray tom with white stripes; brown eyes

**Queens (she-cats expecting or nursing kits)**

**Swiftpelt- **light brown she-cat

**Elders (former warriors and queens, now retired)**

**Dapplespot-** old white she-cat with brown spots

**Rattail-** old gray tom with a very short tail

**Kits (cats who are less than six moons old and are still raised in the nursery)**

**Shadekit**- black she-kit; amber eyes

**ShadowClan**

Leader: **Leafstar- **strong pale gray she-cat

Deputy: **Darkpool- **jet black tom

Medicine Cat: **Amberfoot- **orange-yellow she-cat

**Warriors**

**Nightflower- **dark tabby tom  
**Apprentice, Rockpaw**

**Echostorm- **silky-furred silver she-cat  
**Apprentice, Charcoalpaw**

**Gorsestream- **grayish blue she-cat; blue eyes

**Jayfur- **ginger tom with amber eyes  
**Apprentice, Flowerpaw**

**Silverpath-** bright white she-cat

**Queens**

**Dusksong- **dark tabby she-cat

**Sunheart- **ginger she-cat

**WindClan**

Leader: **Runningstar**- long-haired silver tom

Deputy: **Heavypatch- **light-brown tom  
**Apprentice, Spiralpaw**

Medicine Cat: **Needletail- **ginger tom

**Warriors**

**Lirchstripe- **dark brown tom with white stripes  
**Apprentice, Larkpaw**

**Cinderfeather- **dark gray she-cat with mottled fur

**Darkstep- **black tabby tom  
**Apprentice, Hollypaw**

**Spiritheart- **beautiful tortoiseshell she-cat  
**Apprentice, Rubypaw**

**Yellowfur-** light brown she-cat; amber eyes

**Queens**

**Foxwhisker- **ginger she-cat

**Mothtail- **pale brown she-cat

**Oakwhisper- **small ginger she-cat

**RiverClan**

Leader: **Rainstar- **blue gray she-cat  
**Apprentice, Sandpaw**

Deputy: **Olivefur- **ginger tabby tom

Medicine Cat: **Bristleclaw**- tortoiseshell she-cat

**Warriors**

**Sharpfeather- **dark gray tom; blue eyes

**Rustwing- **dark brown tabby with black stripes  
**Apprentice, Bluepaw**

**Leaftail- **tan tom with amber eyes  
**Apprentice, Lillypaw**

**Mistfur- **silver she-cat

**Flameheart- **ginger tom  
**Apprentice, Pebblepaw**

**Queens**

**Grasspelt- **tortoiseshell she-cat

**Flailpath- **long-haired black she-cat


	2. Prologue

Finally the new version of the prologue is released! I'm going to try and get as many chapters as I can out today, so hopefully I can finish a few chapters soon. I'll be trying to update as fast as possible now, but not _too_ fast due to me and my hopes of keeping this book fresh and actually... well... _good_. Well, I hope you enjoy reading and please review!

**Approximate words in Prologue: (1,067)**

* * *

**Prologue**

_Cold, white snow pellets sprinkled itself _upon the Thunderpath, making the rough surface engulfed in white. Squalls of wind were broke off as monsters roared across the rocky path, propelling snow to the edge of the forest as their paws scraped at the ground. Snow clinched onto the unnatural colors, disguising themselves with the surroundings of leaf-bare.

A high-pitched wail fixed itself among the sounds that dwelled, the wail fading like an echo. A massive amount of cats emerged from the forest, all thin with ribs bulging out of their chests. They were summoning themselves toward the sound where the wail was forged, older cats sprinting ahead while younger cats remained behind at the rear.

They came to a halt at bracken, pressing their scrawny bodies on the undergrowth below them, their gazes burning hot on a white pelt that stuck up from the frigid, glacial snow that showered from the hoary sky. It was a white tom, motionlessly enduring the cold that menacingly clawed at his fur. Wounds were leaking with blood, drenching red-liquid among the white snow, the cat gritting his teeth in pain.

A ginger tom emerged from the crowd of cats, an intimidating grin forged among his face. The cat lifted his paw and placed it on his white pelt. "It's your turn, Solar."

The white cat remained motionless, the ferocious blizzard scraping itself among his glowing pelt. He lifted his head in an attempt to summon up words, but only blood was released from his mouth, and then lowered his head, burying it in his fur.

The ginger cat let out a _mrrow_ of amusement. "You shouldn't resist." He swiped his tongue over one of his front paws. "You don't have anything else to live for. We made sure of that. Frost, fetch him and bring him back to our territory. His torture begins."

A beautiful white she-cat emerged from the crowd and placed herself at Solar's head, her head glowering over him, her eyes glittering with amusement. "This should be fun." She bent down to clinch his neck fur in her jaws, but stopped to add, "This will teach you to have kits and releasing them on their own before we could train them as a combatant in StreetClan."

Solar snarled, but was unable to summon up words. Frost sunk her teeth in his neck fur and dragged him across the ragged Thunderpath, pain raking at his scrawny body as the sharp rocks drilled themselves inside his body with the crowd trotting along behind them. They dragged him inside an unfamiliar forest, allowing him to relax as the flimsy snow was brushing at his fur, instead of the rough surface of the Thunderpath.

They came to a halt at a frozen brook to mumble words to each other. A shocking realization leaped inside Solar's mind. _Are they discussing if they should throw me in the stream?_ Before Solar had anymore time to think about the horrible possibility, the crowd of cats continued toward a massive boulder with a large slit raked down it, allowing entry inside the cave. Solar let out a sigh of relief, and continued to allow the cats to transport him to their territory. Vicious claws of shock raked across Solar's heart. _This isn't their territory. Where are they taking me?_

Solar stopped in his thoughts to analyze the air. It was frigid, identical to the weather beyond the cave, and he caught a small trace of a stale badger scent that still lingered in the air. Solar couldn't scent anything else due to the scent of blood that sprayed itself out of his open wounds.

The crowd came to a halt at a stone wall at the end of the cave. The crowd swarmed away to allow Solar to observe the sight that was present in front of him. Solar's heart lurched as Frost and the ginger tom departed away from him to allow him the ability to glare at the horrible sight that forced itself among him, the group of cats' eyes glittering with ice, cold delight. A silky-furred brown she-cat laid motionless up against the stone wall, blood flooding around her body and upon the gravel wall. Horror struck Solar's heart. _Breeze!_

Cats let out _mrrows_ of laughter, then allowed the ginger cat that had ordered Frost to drag him here to stand next to the awestruck white tom.

"This will be the last time you'll see your precious little mate." His voice was deep with hostility. "And once we find your kits, they'll be crow-food, just like your mate. When we find them, they'll have the pleasure to watch you die in the grasps of our paws, no matter how long it takes to find them. We _will_ succeed, and StreetClan will thrive."

Solar let his fur get soaked up in tears as the ginger cat gave an order to Frost. "Combatant Frost, I'll bring him back to camp. You throw his mangy mate into the brook as we discussed."

Frost glanced up at him, releasing her grip on Solar's scruff. "Yes, Flare."

The ginger tom bent down to clinch Solar's scruff in his jaws, and continued to drag him across the snow. Solar's throat felt too stiff to wail at Flare's order. They were going to throw his mate's body in the brook, and he was going to be ruthlessly murdered if his kits were found by his Clan. _Oh, my precious kit, don't get found. You're our only hope to live. If you die, our blood will be lost._


	3. Chapter 1: The Encounter

**I worked really hard on this chapter and the story will get better as it goes on. I hope you enjoy reading and don't forget to review! =P**

**Approximate Words in Chapter 1: (2,430)**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

_Hunger pricked at Soul like thorns. _Soul sighed, padding along the yellow grass near the Thunderpath. The kit pricked up his ear as he heard a monster roaring up ahead. Soul could feel the blood pounding in his ears as it passed by him. The smells surrounding him were foul and bitter, making his eyes water. He would do anything to get out of this horrible place.

Soul turned his head to the right. He decided to take his chances in the forest. Quickly, he sprinted into the forest that lay next to the Thunderpath. As he sprinted, the horrible stench of the Thunderpath started to fade. Soul came to a stop, sniffing for prey. He smelt mouse, squirrel, and vole. It's wonderful aroma was thrilling to the kit's nose, but it was interrupted by the smell of other cats. A chill ran down Soul's spine and he felt his anxiety raising. The kit kept twisting his head in all directions wondering where to hide.

The young kit leaped toward a bush, trying his best to burrow his way in the ruffled leaves to remain hidden from these strange cats. As soon as he found the most hidden spot in the bush, he pressed his skinny body against the ground.

The strange cats appeared from behind a tree, exchanging words to each other. One swung their head up in surprise, carefully smelling the air.

Had they smelt me? Soul wondered frantically, starting to burrow himself more into the bush.

Before he could think about the chances of being caught anymore, a pure white she-cat started to dart toward Soul's hiding place. Frightened, he briskly sprinted away; his eyes wide with fear. He turned his head backward to see the she-cat was easily keeping up with him. Soul kept keeping up with his pace, looking backward every few moments. The other cats were right behind the she-cat who didn't seem to be as fast as her.

Soul then felt a surge of courage in him. _I'd rather die trying to defend myself than die running away,_ He thought bitterly to himself. The kit turned around to face the three cats. The she-cat darted toward him ferociously, with her claws unsheathed. _Surely she knew that I was just a kit? I'm just a bag of bones!_ He thought to himself again.

The she-cat pinned him down. "What are you doing on ThunderClan terri-" she broke off as she looked at Soul in shock, "You're just a puny kit!"

"What?" a light gray tom rasped. The gray tom began to take a close look at the black-and-gray kit. "It looks like he hasn't eaten in moons!"

Soul looked at the three cats cynically. All he cared about was getting something to eat. Just then, his stomach began to growl once again at the thought of food and he yowled in pain. The pain of being starved began to grow.

"He needs to be nursed and fed! I'm surprised he's lived this long without any milk," a dark brown tom meowed with sympathy. "We should take him to our camp, Ashstar." He turned his gaze to the light gray tom.

The she-cat meowed, "What? Why would we? He doesn't have anything to do with ThunderClan."

The word "ThunderClan" rang in his ears. _ThunderClan? What does she mean?_ Soul started to get lost in his thoughts, but then the she-cat started to let the kit get on his paws; bringing Soul back to listening to these cats.

"Have you got a heart, Snowtail? We can't just let this kit suffer more than it already has!" the dark brown tom rasped.

"We can't nurse an outside kit. We don't even know where he comes from!" the she-cat began. "What if he's from a different clan? Or worse, a kittypet. He'll bring his Twolegs into the forest!"

The light gray tom seemed to meow this time, "He can't be a kittypet or another Clan kit. He doesn't smell like he's from a clan and he doesn't look like a kittypet, he's too thin. It looks like he's been starving for moons!" the light gray tom mewed, glancing at the kit. "We have to bring him into the Clan. If we don't, he'll die because we let him."

"Alright, Ashstar . . ." the solid white she-cat meowed, irritably obeying the light gray tom.

Soul felt the light gray tom pick him up from his scruff. The kit began to mewl frantically as they started to pad away with his scruff in their jaws. He had no idea where he was being taken and he was too shy to speak to these strangers. He finally came out with words, "W-where are y-y-you taking me?" the kit stammered frantically.

"To ThunderClan. There you will be taken care of until you're fit and old enough to leave," the dark brown tom mewed gently.

"ThunderClan?" Soul echoed, "What's that?" Soul's curiosity kept building, along with his anxiety.

"ThunderClan is one of the four clans in the forest," the dark brown tom explained. "We hunt, protect, and fight for our Clan. May I ask you for your name?"

"My name is Soul." the kit mewed. He didn't feel comfortable with these "Clan cats," but they seem to want to help.

"Mine's Dustheart," the dark brown tom replied easily. He pointed with his nose to the pure white she-cat. "That's Snowtail," he twisted his head around and pointed with his nose toward the light gray tom, "and that's Ashstar," he introduced. Dustheart turned his voice in a more prideful tone. "Snowtail and I are warriors. Ashstar is the _leader_ of ThunderClan."

"Whoa," Soul mewed in disbelief, "I wish I was a Clan cat. It seems like a lot of fun!" Soul puffed cheerfully, still awaiting food to be in his belly.

This time, Snowtail spoke. "You have no idea about Clan life! It's not easy and the leaf-bares can be harsh and cruel. Clan life is not all fun and games. We fight to survive!"

Soul drew back at the comment. "I'm sorry," Soul mewed apprehensively. He knew he thought it sounded exciting and fun, but he shouldn't of announced it. After all, Clan life confused him. He was only five moons old.

Ashstar turned to Snowtail with an irritated look, then he stopped moving when he'd arrived at a gorse tunnel. He looked down at Soul and dropped him on the ground. "This is the entrance to the camp," Ashstar meowed, "but before we enter, I need to ask you a question."

Soul had a confused look, but nodded his head. _I wonder what he wants to ask me,_ he thought.

"I've noticed how excited you acted when you learned about Clan life," He mewed with a grin. He went on: "You seem really eager and bright-spirited, regarding all the suffering you've been though. How would you like to join the clan? If you accepted this offer, you would be raised in the nursery until you're fit to become an apprentice and you're six moons old." Ashstar turned to look at Dustheart and Snowtail who nodded their heads in agreement, but Snowtail seemed to not approve much.

The offer shocked Soul. _Part of ThunderClan!_ Just then his stomach growled again, sending pain throughout his body. He mewled in pain, eager to get food. "I'd love to! But I need _food_! I'm starving!"

"We better take him to the camp right away," Dustheart meowed.

Ashstar picked up Soul by his scruff and darted into the camp. As Ashstar was padding across the territory, Soul looked around in amazement. This was the most cats he'd ever seen! Ashstar brought Soul to a place called the Highrock. Ashstar bent down to release the kit's scruff, and stood on the Highrock ready to announce Soul's arrival. "Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey join beneath the Highrock for a clan meeting," Ashstar meowed so the whole Clan could hear.

As cats crowded around the Highrock, murmurs from other cats broke out at the sight of Soul. The murmuring lowered down as Ashstar started to speak. "While Dustheart, Snowtail, and I were on our patrol, we came across a black-and-gray kit. It seems he has no place to go and no one to look after him. Snowtail, Dustheart, and I have gone over what we shall do with him and we decided to allow him to join the clan." At this, cats began to break out in yowls.

"Why should we let him in the clan!" A ginger tabby tom rasped.

"He's a kit! What use would we have for him?" A big gray-and-white tom protested.

"Silence!" Ashstar broke out in an irritable tone. "We wont let a kit die because we allowed it to. We need more warriors as well as apprentices."

"That kit isn't ThunderClan's business! I say we let him go, we already have enough mouths to feed!" the ginger tabby tom meowed with decry.

At that comment, Soul became frightened. _Could they really not accept me that much?_ He thought about the tabby's words of enmity.

Snowtail noticed Soul wasn't responding well with their hostility. She bent down and murmured in Soul's ear. "That's Maplefeather. She didn't welcome Ashstar in the clan that well either when Ashstar came in as a loner as well."

Soul didn't have time to reply before Ashstar started to address his clan once more. "The point is is that we need more warriors to defend the clan and Soul's attitude toward finding out about the forest Clans was impressive. I think he has the true spirit to become a warrior." With that, their was no more protesting. "Alright, now that we've all approved him and allowed him into the clan, Swiftpelt, since you're the only queen in the camp, will you take care of him until he's ready to become an apprentice and is in a good shape?" Ashstar's gaze turned to a light brown she-cat.

"I will, if you wish," Swiftpelt meowed.

"Thank you, Swiftpelt," Ashstar praised. "Soul shall now be known as Dawnkit. May our warrior ancestors approve him and allow him into the clan."

Happiness ran through him at the thought of becoming part of ThunderClan. Dawnkit made his body erect as Ashstar dismissed the clan from the Highrock. When Ashstar met with the new clanmate, he padded into his den to allow other cats to welcome Dawnkit to the Clan.

When all the cats welcomed him, a big gray tom went over to him with a thrilled grin on his face. "Welcome to the Clan, Dawnkit," the tom greeted. "I'm Grayfur, the deputy of ThunderClan. I hope you train well and become an outstanding warrior." Dawnkit looked up at his thoughtful glance happily. Dawnkit didn't recognize the word "deputy." Curiosity prickled at him like thorns pressed against his fur. He echoed, "Deputy?"

Grayfur seemed to already have detected the kit's curiosity, as he laid down on the grass preparing to answer all the kit's questions about the Clan. "I'm the deputy, which means I help the leader of ThunderClan, Ashstar, with deeds that need to be done in the Clan. When the leader dies, the deputy is appointed leader by StarClan. The deputy travels to Highstones to recieve their nine lives from StarClan and the 'star' that is added at the end of their warrior name."

Dawnkit didn't miss a word as his eagerness quickly built up. He had a lot more questions to ask the deputy. "What are all the other Clans named? Dustheart mentioned three other Clans when he was taking me to the camp," Dawnkit questioned with curiosity.

Grayfur replied calmly, "I'll be glad to answer all your questions about Clan life," Grayfur started, "but it looks like you need to eat first. How about we fetch some prey from the fresh-kill pile?" he mewed as he heard Dawnkit's stomach growl.

Dawnkit nodded. Grayfur was right; he'd been so excited that he forgot about his hunger. Dawnkit padded right behind Grayfur toward the fresh-kill pile. He wondered how all this delicious prey ended up here. _Could the warriors and apprentices have possibly caught this much prey?_ He thought to himself. Dawnkit felt like he could have eaten most of the prey in the pile, but he wouldn't even bother to try. He quickly snatched a vole from the pile, knowing he'd eat it very quickly. As the scent of fresh-kill distracted Dawnkit, he bumped into the big gray-and-white tom who hadn't permitted Dawnkit to be in the Clan when Ashstar had offered him to. Fear flooded the kit's body as the gray-and-white tom swiped his paws at him.

"Watch where you're going, _loner_," the tom sneered.

"Ferntail, leave him alone," Dawnkit heard the caterwaul as he turned around to see Grayfur, with a mouse under his paws. Dawnkit could hear mumbling from Ferntail as he padded away into the gorse tunnel.

"Where's he going?" Dawnkit mewed as he turned to glance up at Grayfur.

Grayfur returned Dawnkit's gaze. "He's gone out to hunt," Grayfur replied. "Don't pay any attention to Ferntail's hostility. He can be quite irritable."

Dawnkit nodded as he and Grayfur padded back toward their previous spot. Dawnkit could feel his stomach growl painfully, but Dawnkit held in his yowl, as he knew he was going to eat soon. Dawnkit laid down and placed his vole under his paws, biting down hard on the delicious prey. Grayfur watched, as he bent down to take a bite out of his mouse.


	4. Chapter 2: The Prophecy

**This is as far as I got on the story so far. :/; Anyway, things are still smoothing out. It's hard to make it interesting in the point-of-view of a kit. I worked really hard and I'll try my best to make as much chapters as I can.**

**Approximate words in Chapter 2: (2,424)**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

"_WindClan, ShadowClan, and RiverClan_ are the three Clans Dustheart had mentioned earlier," Grayfur explained, taking in another mouthful of mouse. "All of us are loyal to our individual clan. We guard our territories and protect the clan with our lives."

Dawnkit loved hearing about Clan life; it amazed him. "When I get older, I'll be the best warrior there's ever been!" Dawnkit boasted proudly.

"Then you better train hard and be loyal to the clan," Grayfur purred, impressed with Dawnkit's eagerness and foretold loyalty. "I better go see Ashstar about the evening patrol, and you should go see Swiftpelt. I'm sure you'll get along with her other kits," Grayfur assured.

"Aw, okay," Dawnkit mewed reluctantly. Dawnkit watched Grayfur pad away toward Ashstar's den. The kit got up on his paws, glad that his hunger had relinquished. He padded toward the nursery, noticing Swiftpelt and her three kits were waiting for him at the entrance. Dawnkit felt joy rush through him. As Dawnkit reached the nursery entrance, one of the kits broke away and padded toward him, brushing his fur against his. Swiftpelt glanced down at the kit who came to greet Dawnkit and smiled. The other two came out to join them, with appreciated greetings.

One dark brown kit tom meowed his greeting. "Hey, I'm Dirtkit!" the kit meowed happily.

The two others also mewed their greetings. "And I'm Willowkit." a white she-kit mewed with an enjoyable tone.

"And I'm Brightkit," a ginger she-kit meowed respectfully. "And you're Dawnkit! I heard you were a loner who joined the clan!"

Dawnkit nodded. He knew he hated being a loner, but he couldn't help it. The day his eyes opened, there was no cat with him. He had to survive on his own. Luckily, the Clan had offered him this chance. Just as Dawnkit's thoughts released him, Swiftpelt signaled with her tail to go inside the nursery. Dawnkit obeyed zestfully, and wandered inside the nursery.

***

"You can be the warrior and I will be the attacker!" Willowkit meowed playfully to Dawnkit. Dawnkit had noticed that she was giving him more attention than the other kits were. Dawnkit was in the mood to play anyway. "Okay!" Dawnkit mewed, matching Willowkit's soothing tone.

Dawnkit swung at Willowkit with his paws, claws sheathed. They rolled around playfully together all throughout the evening happily. Swiftpelt came out of the nursery, calling them into the den. Dawnkit padded toward the entrance of the nursery with Willowkit at his side. "That was fun!" Dawnkit meowed with furor to Willowkit. Dawnkit seen Willowkit turn to him with a smile, giving him unspoken words.

***

It was night. Dawnkit and the other kits were curled up with Swiftpelt. Dawnkit seemed to be the only one awake. He could hear the sound of breathing from the other kits. The sound comforted him when he knew there were others with him, unlike when he was a loner. Suddenly everything started to fade into pure shadows. "Help! What's going on!" he mewled petrified. Then the surrounding black lit up with stars and grass appeared under him. Dawnkit felt his heart lurch. "Where am I!" Dawnkit squealed.

Nothing answered; Dawnkit was left alone. Then Dawnkit could hear leaves rustling and another strange cat scent heading toward him. Dawnkit could feel the harsh winds pounding against his fur as he kept alert, muscles tensed. A voice sounded amongst the squalls of the wind. "No need to worry. I'm Bluefeather; You're in StarClan. _You're dreaming_."

Relief washed over Dawnkit when he heard he was dreaming. The word "StarClan" was familiar. Then he remembered Grayfur and his conversation about the Clans. He remembered the words clearly: _When the leader dies, the deputy is appointed leader by StarClan. The deputy travels to Highstones to receive their nine lives from StarClan and the 'star' that is added at the end of their warrior name._

"Who are you, Bluefeather?" Dawnkit meowed curiously.

"I used to be ThunderClan's medicine cat," Bluefeather explained, "before I was killed by a WindClan warrior while I was defending the Clan." Bluefeather kept her tone soft and calm.

Dawnkit was confused. "Why have you brought me here?" Dawnkit meowed, tilting his head.

"I've brought you here to announce a prophecy. I know you're no medicine cat, but you're the first one meant to know," Bluefeather announced. Bluefeather went on: "Sun and daylight will rise and moon and dawn may never come."

As soon as the words were out, everything started to fade. "Wait, what do you mean!" Dawnkit knew he was involved with the mysterious prophecy. Dawnkit had no time to ask for more as everything turned black.

He felt light from reality pelting against his closed eyes. Dawnkit felt a friendly nudge on his side. Dawnkit opened his eyes to see Willowkit in the sunlight. "Hey, Dawnkit!" she mewed in a friendly tone. "You were making noises during your sleep. Are you okay?"

"Uh, yeah." Dawnkit meowed. "Just a bad dream, that's all." Dawnkit thought about the prophecy Bluefeather had given him: _Sun and daylight will rise and moon and dawn may never come._ What did it all mean? He thought desperately to himself. Dawnkit peered over Willowkit to see Ashstar standing at the entrance. "Hey, Ashstar!" he mewed, wondering how long he's been there.

"Hey, Dawnkit," Ashstar mewed his greeting. "I'm glad to see you all are doing well." Ashstar turned to look at Swiftpelt. "I've come to speak with Swiftpelt about something." Ashstar gazed at Swiftpelt's sleeping body. "Tell her to come see me when she awakes." Ashstar padded away without another word.

Dawnkit and Willowkit turned to each other with curious faces. "I wonder what he wants." Dawnkit mewed at last.

"Yeah..." Willowkit mewed, seeming tired now. "I'm going to get some more sleep." She padded toward Swiftpelt's body and pressed her small body to her's. She yawned and closed her eyes sleepily.

Dawnkit watched her for a while. He then turned away and padded just outside the nursery. He seen a few unfamiliar cats, but he knew they were part of ThunderClan by their scent. He sat at the entrance, still the dream on his mind. What did Bluefeather mean? He hardly knew the cat. Dawnkit wondered if he should ask any of these cats about her. Would they believe me? Dawnkit thought deeply. Maybe the medicine cat would know? After all, Grayfur told him that medicine cats can receive omens from StarClan. The medicine cat might have already received the prophecy. As Dawnkit was lost in thoughts, Swiftpelt awoke. Swiftpelt padded over to Dawnkit and gave him an affectionate lick on the ear. Dawnkit turned around remembering what Ashstar had said. "Ashstar wants to see you in his den." Dawnkit mewed, feeling groggy.

"Oh does he?" Swiftpelt mewed with interest. She gazed at Dawnkit when he nodded. "Okay, stay in the nursery while I'm gone."

"I will," Dawnkit mewed with desperation to rest some more. Dawnkit watched her prod off toward Ashstar's den. He turned his skinny body around and headed toward Willowkit to curl up with her while he got more sleep. _Maybe I'll meet Bluefeather again in my dreams,_ He thought hopefully. It didn't take long until Dawnkit fell into the warmth of sleep.

***

Dawnkit felt the heat of the blazing sun pelt against his fur. He suddenly felt disappointed when he hadn't met Bluefeather in his dreams again. He heard the sound of the other kits playing, except they were new voices and scents. He opened his eyes to find that the other kits were playing with two other kits he hasn't ever seen before. Dawnkit scrambled to his paws and turned to see Swiftpelt laying in the middle of the nursery, watching the kits play. Dawnkit glanced at Swiftpelt. "Who are the two new kits?" He asked with curiosity.

"Ashstar asked me to watch over them," Swiftpelt explained, "They're names are Jadekit, the gray one with white stripes, and Shadekit, the black she-cat. Ashstar found Shadekit near Twolegplace. He found Jadekit near the Thunderpath, around where he found you," Swiftpelt meowed smoothly, but Dawnkit couldn't help wondering why she had added that last part. Dawnkit shaked his wandering thoughts away and joined the new cats in their play-fight.

Dawnkit kept batting them with his soft paws, claws sheathed. Dawnkit noticed Ashstar observing them as they were playing. Dawnkit thought he seen an impressed look on his face, but it disappeared. Dawnkit wondered if Ashstar thought he was improving. His thoughts were interrupted when another kit batted him with his paws, pinning Dawnkit to the ground. It was Jadekit. His body started to flood with embarrassment when he noticed Ashstar was still observing. "Get off of me you big old furball!" he spewed.

Jadekit refused. "Hah! I got you this time!" Jadekit mewed triumphantly. Dawnkit noticed Ashstar had gone out of the camp with a patrol of other cats. Dawnkit turned his gaze angrily on Jadekit. "Get off!" he meowed scornfully.

"Fine," Jadekit mewed at last, "as long as you stop your squealing," he sneered with a sign of hilarity in his voice. Jadekit let Dawnkit up and then nudged him on the shoulder happily.

Dawnkit turned to him, guessing that he should return his friendly mood. "Haha, very funny," Dawnkit meowed in a joking tone. Jadekit smiled, laughing. Willowkit, Brightkit, Shadekit, and Dirtkit were still play-fighting happily. Dawnkit turned to Jadekit, who was distracted by the other kits playing. Dawnkit saw this as a perfect opportunity to surprise attack him. Dawnkit put all his weight is his back paws, getting ready to leap. Dawnkit pounced at Jadekit, who was just as vulnerable as Dawnkit thought, and pinned him to the ground. "Who has who now?" Dawnkit joked. Dawnkit heard Jadekit grunting under his breath. Jadekit kicked Dawnkit with his hind legs, and pushed Dawnkit off. "Agh!" Dawnkit recoiled in retaliation. As Dawnkit scrambled onto his paws, wiping the dirt off his fur, he noticed Jadekit smiling awkwardly with his head tilted happily.

"Heh, _I_ have _you!_" Jadekit sneered with hilarity in his voice. Dawnkit felt even more embarrassed when he saw Willowkit was watching the whole thing.

"Gah, you need to teach me all you know!" Dawnkit meowed, finally admitting Jadekit was a better fighter.

"I just do what my body tells me to do!" Jadekit answered awkwardly. "Just do what you think is best; it'll work!"

Dawnkit wondered if this advice would _actually_ work, but it seemed that Jadekit was serious and it seemed to work for him. "Alright, I'll try it next time we play-fight," he answered coolly.

"How about now!" Jadekit announced while he was lunging toward Dawnkit. Dawnkit noticed Jadekit was heading straight for him, head first. Dawnkit retaliated by moving to the side out of Jadekit's direction, swiping his sheathed paws across Jadekit's face. Jadekit turned toward Dawnkit, swinging his paws at Dawnkit. Dawnkit ducked his head, going up with his paws straight out to rake his soft pads against Jadekit's belly with his front paw. Jadekit got knocked back, and fell to the ground easily, which left no injury. Jadekit stumbled to his paws. "That was amazing!" Jadekit praised happily, pressing his fur to Dawnkit's fur.

Dawnkit thanked him, happy for his praise. After his thanks, Dawnkit turned around to notice that Willowkit wasn't the only one watching, but Ashstar was as well! Ashstar must have returned from the patrol. Drawing back, he greeted Ashstar politely, bowing his head. "Hey, Ashstar."

"Hey, Dawnkit. I came to observe you and your denmates," Ashstar addressed. "You all seem to be getting along well, I suppose?"

Dawnkit and Jadekit both nodded, turning to each other with happy faces. "And you, Dawnkit," Ashstar addressed. "You seem to be recovering quite well."

"Yes, I feel a lot better," Dawnkit mewed, trying to match Ashstar's tone.

"And you seem to be quite the fighter," Ashstar praised, seeming to be impressed. "You'll be six moons old soon as well. You shall be apprenticed soon." Dawnkit flinched at those words. He was right, he'd be an apprentice soon! Ashstar padded away with a glance back at the two kits.

"Did you hear that, Jadekit!" Dawnkit meowed intoxicated.

"I sure did!" Jadekit meowed encouragingly. "Congratulations! Let's go tell Swiftpelt about it!"

Dawnkit agreed and followed. They trotted into the nursery where Swiftpelt was. As they told Swiftpelt the news, she bent down to lick their tiny heads with gladness. "So Ashstar said I was a great fighter and I was going to be made an apprentice soon!" Dawnkit finished up, beaming proudly.

"I'm so proud of you!" Swiftpelt mewed, almost forgetting Dawnkit wasn't really one of her kits. Dawnkit knew that he was going to be apprenticed when he was six moons old, but being reassured by Ashstar felt good. Jadekit was five moons old as well as Dawnkit. At that moment, Dawnkit's stomach growled.

"You better get something to eat, Dawnkit," pressed Swiftpelt. "You've been playing all evening." Swiftpelt signaled them to come closer to suckle.

* * *

Yes, I know; the end of the chapter wasn't good and was corny, but I promise it'll get better. It's hard to write about what a kit does during their days. When they become apprentices, it'll be WAY better. I hoped you enjoyed and I hope you give me feedback on how it was! Thanks. n_n


	5. Chapter 3: The Ceremony

Owwwch! My head hurts! I worked on this _all_ day, even though it's not that long; I had trouble with what words I should put in so it wouldn't sound retarded. Worked **extra** hard on this chapter, even though it's the shortest _chapter_ so far; not prologue. xD; **I'm not going to update until I get atleast _one_ review to know that people are actually reading this. **Please R&R! Thanks!

*NOTE* If anyone has me on story watch (which probably isn't anyone. z_x), sorry if it's irritating you with all these updates. T.T;

**Approximate Words in Chapter 3: (2,129)**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

_It's been about a moon _since Dawnkit arrived to ThunderClan. He'd be apprenticed soon, along with Jadekit. Dawnkit awoke from the warmth of sleep, glancing around to notice Swiftpelt wasn't in the nursery and the other kits were still comforted in their warmth of good dreams. _Maybe she just went out to get fresh-kill?_ He questioned himself.

He yawned and padded to the entrance of the nursery. Dawnkit began to think about the prophecy he'd been given by StarClan. Dawnkit was still confused about what StarClan meant and Bluefeather hasn't been with him in his dreams anymore. Dawnkit's thoughts were interrupted when he seen a shape emerge from the warrior's den. It was a gray tom with a ginger muzzle, yawning after a good night's rest. He turned toward Dawnkit's way, making his way toward the nursery. Dawnkit recognized him; he was Emberpelt.

As Emberpelt padded up to Dawnkit, he mewed his greeting to the young kit. "Good morning, Dawnkit."

"Good morning."

"Where's Swiftpelt?" the gray tom mewed, "I need to have a word with her."

Dawnkit was wondering the same thing. Where had she possibly gone? Dawnkit looked up at the big tom. "I don't know," he admitted, "she was gone when I woke up." Dawnkit seen a sign of disappointment on his face.

"Well, wherever she's gone, it must be important," Emberpelt mewed. "I'll go look for her around the camp," Emberpelt mewed, "stay in the nursery while I'm gone."

Before Emberpelt had time to go search for her, Swiftpelt emerged from Ashstar's den happily and excited. Emberpelt turned around to see the light brown she-cat padding toward the nursery. She noticed Emberpelt and sprinted toward him with a hopeful glance.

Dawnkit stared at her, his eyes wide with curiosity as she made her way toward them. Swiftpelt brushed her fur against against Emberpelt's, murmuring something in his ear. Emberpelt's ears pricked up and his eyes wide with astonishment.

Dawnkit tilted his head. What was causing so much commotion? Dawnkit noticed that they both turned to them, getting ready to announce what they've learned from Ashstar. "You and Jadekit are going to be made apprentices after the morning patrol returns!"

Dawnkit felt his heart leap. His body filled with excitement as he had his gaze on his paws. He looked up, his eyes glowing. "Do you really mean it!" he meowed excitedly. "I can't believe it!" He could feel all his hopes lifting. Then he remembered about his adopted kin. "What about the others? Shouldn't they be made apprentices with us?" he meowed with more curiosity in his voice.

"They're not as old as you and Jadekit and they don't seem to be ready," Swiftpelt meowed, glancing at Emberpelt with pride, who seemed to share the same expression. She seemed to be too proud of Jadekit and him to pay any interest to her _own_ kits.

Dawnkit began to wonder if Swiftpelt forgot that he wasn't _really_ her kit, but Dawnkit didn't dare remind her. All he cared about now was to break the news to Jadekit. As Swiftpelt and Emberpelt began to get into a conversation, Dawnkit broke away from them to go and share the news with Jadekit.

Jadekit was still fast asleep, comfortable. Dawnkit knew he wouldn't _thank_ him for interrupting his slumber, but he knew he'd be _glad_ once he heard about the thrilling news.

Dawnkit padded over to Jadekit's body, getting ready to wake him up. "Jadekit!" he whispered loudly, "Jadekit!" he repeated.

"Go away, I'm trying to sleep," Jadekit groaned irritably.

"I have to tell you something," he mewed to catch Jadekit's attention. Dawnkit decided to tell him, even though Jadekit didn't seem interested. "Ashstar says were going to be appointed apprentices after the morning patrol returns!"

Once Jadekit heard, he shot up, looking like all his hopes to sleep longer vanished. "Really?" he mewed, catching interest.

Dawnkit nodded.

"Awesome! I can't wait!" Jadekit mewed happily. Jadekit turned to realize he had awoken the other kits who were still resting in the nursery.

"What's with all the racket?" Dirtkit asked sleepily. "You've awakened everyone in the nursery!"

"Sorry..." Dawnkit mewed apologetically, looking down at his front paws.

"Well? What was _so_ interesting to wake me up?" Dirtkit challenged. "You seem to always wake up earlier than everyone else, Dawnkit."

"Ashstar said that Jadekit and I were going to be apprenticed soon," he started, "I just went to go tell Jadekit the news..."

The other kits seemed to jump out of the remains of their sleep when they heard this. "What?" Willowkit meowed curiously, padding over beside Dirtkit. "Why aren't we going to be apprenticed with you?"

Dawnkit began to explain everything he had heard from Swiftpelt. The expression on the other kit's faces showed they were listening in awe. "And Jadekit and I are supposed to be made apprentices when the morning patrol returns!" he finished off happily, looking at Jadekit. He returned his gaze of happiness.

"So we're not as old and we're not ready..." Dawnkit heard Brightkit mutter in disappointment. Brightkit then looked up encouragingly. "I'm happy for both of you! I'm sure you both would make wonderful apprentices."

"Thanks, and it wont be too long before you guys are apprenticed as well, after all, you'll be six moons old soon." Dawnkit reassured.

Brightkit looked up at Dawnkit with a grin. "Thanks," she mewed.

Right at that moment, Ashstar entered the nursery after he had greeted Swiftpelt and Emberpelt. "Jadekit and Dawnkit, come here."

Dawnkit and Jadekit obediently padded over to Ashstar, exchanging curious glances with each other. Ashstar signaled with his tail for the two kits to follow him. Ashstar was padding across the camp toward his den, Dawnkit and Jadekit closely behind. The news of Dawnkit's and Jadekit's apprentice ceremony must have spread throughout the Clan when multiple cats went up to them, congratulating them.

Ashstar, Dawnkit, and Jadekit entered the leader's den quietly. Ashstar made himself comfortable on his moss-bedding, and turned to face the two kits. "As you may have already heard, I have chosen you two to become the next ThunderClan apprentices," he mewed, "the morning patrol has returned and your apprentice ceremony will be held soon."

Happiness flowed through his small, scrawny body. He couldn't wait any longer to be made an apprentice. Dawnkit and Jadekit had practiced and learned what to do in the ceremony from Swiftpelt, but for a moment, he was paralyzed. He was really eager to become an apprentice to prove his loyalty to the other cats of the clan.

"I will hold the ceremony right away; I have chosen your mentors wisely," Ashstar mewed at last and headed outside of the den, signaling them to follow him. Jadekit and Dawnkit followed happily after him with eager faces.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey join beneath the Highrock for a clan meeting," Ashstar's mew sounded loudly so the whole clan could hear. Cats from the clan emerged from their dens, ready to attend the ceremony.

Ashstar called both kits forward to stand beside him at the foot of the Highrock. He turned to face his clan.

"Snowtail," he began, "I think that you are ready for your first apprentice. You will be the mentor of Dawnpaw."

Snowtail stepped forward, delighted by his praise. Dawnpaw made his way toward Snowtail eagerly. Snowtail seemed to be happier and more gratified to Dawnpaw than she was when he'd arrived into the clan.

"Snowtail," Ashstar went on, "you have shown yourself to be a warrior of compassion and loyalty. Do your best to pass down your qualities to Dawnpaw."

Dawnpaw and his mentor touched noses and drew back to the side of the clearing. Ashstar's gaze turned to a black-and-white tom.

"Pinestripe, you are ready for your first apprentice as well. You will be the mentor of Jadepaw," Ashpaw addressed.

Jadepaw purred happily. Pinestripe stepped forward from the crowd of cats and Jadepaw went over to join his new mentor.

"Pinestripe, you have shown yourself to be a noble and powerful warrior. I'm sure you'll pass down all you know on this young apprentice."

Pinestripe nodded with gratitude and leaned forward to touch noses with Jadepaw. After they touched noses, they backed out into the side of the clearing.

"Dawnpaw! Jadepaw!" the crowds of cats below chanted their newly apprenticed names, "Dawnpaw! Jadepaw!"

As Ashstar dismissed his clan, cats began to crowd around the new apprentices greeting them with their new names.

"Hey, Dawnpaw and Jadepaw!" both of the new apprentices turned their heads to see Willowkit chanting their new names. Willowkit padded up to them and brushed her fur against both of the apprentices. "I'm so happy for you!" she chanted with a smile.

"Thanks!" Jadepaw and Dawnpaw mewed at the same time. They turned to look at each other and laughed.

As more cats flooded around them to meow their new names, Dawnpaw whirled around to see two unfamiliar cats approach them. "So you two are the new apprentices?" the young golden brown she-cat mewed. "Hey, I'm Lightpaw," she greeted, "and this is Twilightpaw. We were the only two apprentices! I'm glad we have more cats to train beside!" Lightpaw mewed with delight.

Dawnpaw beamed proudly. He returned their friendly attitude. "Thanks; Jadepaw and I thought this day would never come!" he meowed, turning to Jadepaw who seemed to be lost in thoughts. Dawnpaw sighed, nudging his friend gently hoping to bring him back to reality.

"Oh, wait- what?" Jadepaw stammered embarrassingly. Dawnpaw purred with laughter. The two she-cat apprentices chuckled, then trotted back to the apprentices' den to allow other cats to greet Dawnpaw and Jadepaw with their new names.

As soon as every cat had greeted them, they padded over to their mentors, awaiting for a task.

"What do we do now?" Dawnpaw asked. "I want to start right _now_."

Snowtail met Dawnpaw's orange gaze. "You'll start your training tomorrow morning. We'll go with Pinestripe and Jadepaw to show you where all the borders are and recognize the scent of other clans," she promised.

Dawnpaw glanced at Jadepaw across the clearing, who was with Pinestripe, and it seemed that he'd been told the same thing. Snowtail and Pinestripe had already planned their lessons. "Okay," he uttered agreement, "I can't wait!"

Snowtail flicked her tail in dismissal. "You may go and meet the other apprentices," she mewed imperatively.

Dawnpaw dashed toward Jadepaw who was padding toward the apprentices' den as well. "Hey, Jadepaw," Dawnpaw greeted. "I can't wait for tomorrow!" he exclaimed eagerly, "Can't you?"

Jadepaw turned to Dawnpaw. "Nope!" he answered happily. "I'm so glad were apprentices now!" he meowed elated, giving his friend a nudge. "Do you think the kits in the nursery are jealous?"

"You bet!" he replied with pride as they padded toward the apprentices' den, ready to start his new life as an apprentice of ThunderClan.

* * *

YAY! Jadekit and Dawnkit have become apprentices! *claps from the crowd* Now I can start making the story way more interesting than it has already. :P; Remember I wont be updating until I get atleast **1** review. x3


	6. Chapter 4: Invasion

Fine, I cave in. I was eager to post this and I couldn't wait any longer. This is my favorite out of all the chapters I've done. This one builds more interest and suspense. Sorry if you don't like it, I just haven't been getting any supporrt. I need encouragement, constructive criticism, suggestions, and some support to help me improve on my stories. I'm going to continue on with the story and chapters, but they might take longer until I get reviews. x.x; Please **R&R**! Thanks, and I hope you enjoy! This was the most thrilling chapter to write yet! ;D

**Approximate words in Chapter 4: (2,301)**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

_Dawnpaw and Jadepaw swung up_ their noses to smell the air. It had been a day after their apprentice ceremony and Snowtail and Pinestripe brought them out to learn about the borders and other Clan scent.

"Well," Snowtail mewed to Dawnpaw, "what do you smell?"

Dawnpaw turned to look at his mentor and answered proudly. "I smell mouse, vole, and- and," he had smelt a scent he'd never smelt before.

'That's _fox_," Snowtail answered. "Fresh or stale?"

Dawnpaw smelt the air again. "Stale," he replied.

Snowtail nodded. "Right, it must have left a while ago," she mewed. "Let's go catch up with Pinestripe and Jadepaw."

Dawnpaw looked around to notice that Jadepaw and his mentor had gone ahead. "Alright," Dawnpaw agreed.

Snowtail and Dawnpaw padded up toward them. Dawnpaw fell into place beside Jadepaw while Snowtail filed beside Pinestripe; Dawnpaw bent down to murmur something into Jadepaw's ear. "Do you know where were going next?"

"Dunno," Jadepaw admitted, "Pinestripe said we were going to see the 'Thunderpath,' but I don't have a clue what that is..."

Dawnpaw sighed. The word 'Thunderpath' was familiar. _We'll just go wherever our paws take us then,_ he thought. As they padded behind their mentors, their noses started to flood with foul fumes.

"Yuck!" he heard Jadepaw complain. "What is that?"

"That's the stench of the Thunderpath," Pinestripe replied, "it's what Twoleg monsters travel on."

"Twoleg monsters?" Dawnpaw echoed curiously.

"Yes," Pinestripe answered, "Twoleg monsters carry Twolegs in their bellies and release them in far away locations. Lucky for us, they only travel on the Thunderpath; so don't set paws on it unless strongly necessary."

As soon as he had stopped speaking, they emerged from the trees and gazed upon the Thunderpath. Memory flooded through Dawnpaw's head. _This place seems familiar,_ Dawnpaw thought. Then the painful memories swung back to pound him. _I traveled along this path as a loner!_ Pictures began to flood his mind like a tsunami consuming the forest. Dawnpaw began to feel nostalgic to return back to camp. He shook his thoughts away, as hard as it was, when he realized that he wasn't listening to his mentor's words.

"Across the Thunderpath is ShadowClan territory," he explained quietly. "Recognize their scent while you can," he muttered, "the next time you might smell their scent may be in battle."

Dawnpaw and Jadepaw lifted their heads up to sniff the air slowly with their nostrils, taking in the ShadowClan scent carefully. ShadowClan's scent wasn't _pleasant_ to smell, but I guess it has to be _useful_ if we're required to take in this horrible stench, he thought while he drew back his head when he'd taken in their scent.

When Snowtail and Pinestripe had instructed them to follow them, Dawnpaw kept thinking about the horrible past that had been set down behind him bitterly. _That was about two moons ago!_ He thought, encouraged to influence his mind to stop displaying his past. Then the prophecy flashed in his mind like dynamite exploding in his head. Bluefeather's words recited in his head, making sounds from reality destroyed. _Sun and daylight will rise and moon and dawn will never set._

Dawnpaw's memories began to overwhelm him. His vision began to blur like mist covering the whole forest. Dawnpaw's thoughts vanished when he heard Jadepaw calling for him in the distance. Dawnpaw gave himself a little shake, and began to follow Jadepaw. His paws seemed to be like weights tied down onto his body as they heaved.

Snowtail turned to Dawnpaw and told them where they were heading. "Were going to the RiverClan border," she explained, "so you two can memorize their scent."

Dawnpaw and Jadepaw tuned to each other with an eager glance. They followed their mentors, following their every step. It was silent on the way to RiverClan's border, allowing Dawnpaw's thoughts consume him with no disruptive noises from reality. _Agh, why? Why have they come back to knock me down?_ Dawnpaw forced the thoughts out of his mind, and allowed his eagerness to overwhelm his thoughts of darkness. Dawnpaw looked up from his paws to observe his surroundings. In the distance, he could hear water flowing. Dawnpaw guessed they were drawing nearer to the RiverClan border.

Snowtail and Pinestripe came to a stop. "This is the RiverClan border," Snowtail explained. "Take in their scent and we'll continue to the WindClan border."

Dawnpaw and Jadepaw repeated what they had done at the ShadowClan border. Snowtail and Pinestripe padded away, motioning with their tail for the apprentices to follow them. Dawnpaw sighed, suddenly disappointed. He wanted to learn how to _fight,_ not to go to borders and breathe in the other clan's _horrible_ stench.

When they repeated the same thing at the WindClan border, Snowtail turned her gaze on the two apprentices. "Jadepaw, go with Pinestripe. I've decided to teach Dawnpaw how to catch his own prey. Pinestripe will teach you the same."

Jadepaw nodded obediently and followed behind Pinestripe. Dawnpaw watched as they padded away, then he turned his gaze to Snowtail. Snowtail was grooming herself as they left, then she returned Dawnpaw's gaze.

"Alright," she meowed looking up, "let's start."

_Finally something fun,_ he thought stubbornly. Dawnpaw followed Snowtail to a place what she called "Sunningrocks."

Dawnpaw listened carefully to Snowtail's instructions. "Crouch and press your body to the ground," she explained, "the prey won't notice or smell you before it's too late."

Dawnpaw nodded as she was explaining. He was eager to try this out himself.

"Here, I'll demonstrate," she finished. She swung her head up to bring in the fresh aromas of delicious prey. When she was finished, she brought her head down slowly and began pressing her body against the ground in a crouch. Dawnpaw noticed she had spotted a squirrel nibbling on an acorn. She scurried across the undergrowth, placing herself in a bush to hide her presence from the squirrel. She put all her weight in her back legs, getting ready to leap at the helpless prey. She pounced and managed to get the squirrel under her paws. She picked it up and slammed it into a tree nearby before it could let out a yowl.

"That's how it's done!" Snowtail meowed with pride.

"That was amazing! I want to be able to hunt like that!" Dawnpaw meowed with jealousy.

Snowtail turned to him and looked down upon the small apprentice. "I'll make sure I'll teach you everything I know," she promised. "Now you practice your crouch. Don't try to catch anything just yet; master your hunting crouch first."

Dawnpaw nodded, remembering how she said to do it. He pressed his scrawny body to the soft grass below him. Dawnpaw flattened his body and started to scurry around the undergrowth.

Snowtail observed, instructing and fixing every mistake that was in his crouch. Snowtail seemed to make sure Dawnpaw did absolutely perfect on everything she taught him.

After a while, which seemed like a moon to Dawnpaw, Snowtail started to pad toward Dawnpaw and give him a lick on the ear. "You learn quite fast," she praised, "I think you're ready to catch your first prey."

Dawnpaw beamed up at this. "Okay," he answered joyfully. Snowtail signaled with her tail to begin. Dawnpaw sniffed the air for the scent of satisfying prey. He scented vole and chaffinch. Dawnpaw decided by decree to go after the vole.

Dawnpaw dropped down into a crouch position and scurried toward where the scent trail was laid. Dawnpaw spotted the vole and pushed himself more closely to his prey. When he was finally close enough to leap at his victim, he put all his weight in his back legs and sprang at the defenseless vole.

The vole let out a loud wail before Dawnpaw silenced it by swiping his claws across it's bulging belly. _Got it!_ He thought in triumph, almost saying the words out loud.

Snowtail padded toward the apprentice and his first caught prey. "Well done!" she meowed, "but you need to work on your speed. That vole's screech must have scared away all the prey in the forest!" she simpered.

Dawnpaw didn't care. All that mattered to him was that he caught his very first prey! His mind raced back to Jadepaw. _I wonder if he caught prey, like me,_ He wondered.

Snowtail's mew sounded over his dissipate thoughts. "Come on," she commanded, "it's getting late. We should head back to camp. Don't forget to pick up the prey you caught and bring it with us."

Dawnpaw grasped the dead prey in his jaws and followed Snowtail back to camp. Dawnpaw kept smelling the sweet aroma of sapid prey as they followed their way back to the camp. Even if Dawnpaw couldn't hunt all that well, he still wanted to just break away from Snowtail and go hunt.

The tempting thoughts faded as they arrived at the gorse tunnel that leads into the camp. Dawnpaw started to sprint ahead of his mentor so he could boast about his catch sooner. When he arrived to the camp, it wasn't the way he had recognized it before. Was it _blood_ he smelt?

Snowtail had a horrified look on her face as she began to sprint over toward a motionless dark-brown shape on the ground. Fear struck through him as he recognized who it was.

Dustheart.

Dawnpaw felt his heart lurch. Dawnpaw ran over to the Dustheart's motionless body and began to nudge him. "Oh, StarClan! No, no, no! Please don't die, Dustheart!"

A blue gray she-cat was sprinting across the clearing with herbs clutched tight in her jaws. One glance at her told Dawnpaw she was the medicine cat. Without a word, the medicine cat pressed cobwebs against his open wounds. After a while, she drew back slowly with her head tilted down. She turned to glance at Dawnpaw.

Dawnpaw guessed what she was going to say. His eyes were clouded with horror and sadness. Most of the cats in the clan were out on the night patrol, leaving the camp vulnerable to attack.

The apprentices' were out with their mentors. Snowtail and Dawnpaw were early coming back. _Where was Ashstar?_ He thought, still lingering with sadness.

The medicine cat still kept her gaze on Dawnpaw, then she opened her mouth to murmur words. "I'm sorry, Dawnpaw. He's on his way to StarClan now..." she muttered with sadness.

That was it. The cat he had grown to like had vanished. Dawnpaw kept his gaze on the dark-brown body that laid on the ground. Dawnpaw broke out into tears. He was looking forward to showing him his catch. Dawnpaw dragged his body closer to Dustheart's, to press his fur against his and share tongues with him for the last time.

Snowtail watched quietly with sympathy, then she shot up with a worried expression. "The kits!" she meowed with exasperation. Snowtail sprinted across the clearing to the nursery. As she reached the nursery, she shot a deafening look inside the nursery she yowled, "Dear StarClan!"

Dawnpaw stopped sharing tongues with the dead warrior after Snowtail let out her wail. He shot across the clearing to the nursery to see what Snowtail was mourning about. _They better not have hurt them like they did to Dustheart,_ he thought with anger. When he arrived at the nursery, he gazed into the nursery. _Who could have done this!_ He thought with anger overflowing him.

The kits were laying motionless on the ground, fresh blood leaking out of their wounds. _They were slaughtered; brutally murdered for the taste of their blood,_ He thought painfully with bereave.

Snowtail was cuddled near Willowkit's and Brightkit's motionless bodies, crying with grief.

_Whoever done this,_ he thought bitterly, _they're going to pay!_

* * *

I absolutely almost broke out crying writing the ending. I feel sorry for the kits... and Dawnpaw. The warrior who helped bring him into the clan got assassinated. =O; And his adopted kin murdered as well. *cries* I hope you enjoyed reading! I'd absolutely LOOOOVE for you gentlemen/ladies out there to **review**! Thanks for reading! :P


	7. Chapter 5: Ambush

I finally finished Chapter 5! This was the most exciting & longest chapter I have written yet! *sighs out of triednezz* Please R&R! Your feedback is supported! ;D

~NOTE~ Sorry for the long length of the chapter. it was just very fun to write! Thankiez! :P

**Approximate words in Chapter 5: (2,694)**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

"_My kits!" Swiftpelt screamed in alarm_. "No! My kits! StarClan, no!" Swiftpelt yowled, disdained and broken.

Dawnpaw was still at the entrance of the nursery, tears running down his cheeks. Dawnpaw wondered if these tears were from sadness, or him trying to contain his anger. He was shaking, breathing heavily as he heard Swiftpelt mourn. Dawnpaw's ambition transposed, all his mind was focused on getting revenge on the assassin who did this all for cold blood.

Dawnpaw turned to trot away when he heard a yowl of hope behind him. It was Swiftpelt. "Shadekit is still alive!"

As soon as the words hit his ears, he spun around quickly and raced inside the nursery. Dawnpaw didn't have time for words, all he wanted to do was rub his muzzle against her silky black fur. Dawnpaw turned to see the twitching black shape, wounds gushing blood. Dawnpaw stared in horror.

Swiftpelt swung her head toward Dawnpaw. "Go get Eclipsefoot, the medicine cat!" she yelled.

Dawnpaw flinched at her harsh tone, but knew she was wanting to save Shadekit's life as much as he did. Dawnpaw raced out of the nursery and across the clearing. He seen Eclipsefoot sharing tongues with Dustheart. As Dawnpaw was closing in on her, she quickly turned away from Dustheart and started to sprint toward Dawnpaw.

"What is it?" Eclipsefoot mewed with distress.

"All the kits are dead," he muttered sadly, "Shadekit was the only one found alive but she's losing too much blood; she needs your help!"

Eclipsefoot nodded, grabbing all her herbs. Dawnpaw and her darted toward the nursery entrance, all hopes still lifting. Eclipsefoot gasped in horror at the sight of the blood-spattered kits laying motionless in the nursery. She turned to Swiftpelt, who was next to Shadekit covering her in licks. Eclipsefoot raced toward Shadekit, pressing cobwebs on the open flesh that layed upon her blood-stained coat

Dawnpaw lifted his paw, ready to pace toward them until he felt pain clinch onto his back. _Claws? Wha-, _Dawnpaw didn't have time to finish his thoughts as he spun around to see a huge ginger tom hanging over him, having Dawnpaw helplessly pinned by his heavyweight.

"Heh-heh," he heard the bright ginger tom convulse before he felt huge claws rake across his face.

Dawnpaw let out a loud wail, alarming Eclipsefoot and Swiftpelt. Swiftpelt shot up from her position beside Shadekit and sprang in front the invader, her lips drew back in a snarl.

Pain burnt Dawnpaw like fire in his heart. _Where is everyone? Where's Jadepaw? Where's Ashstar? Where's Snowtail? Why aren't they here, saving me? _He thought with sorrow, _This may be my fate, my destiny... What about Bluefeather and the prophecy she had given me?_ Dawnpaw's desirable ambition burnt through him more than the acrimonious pain. Dawnpaw kicked the tom's belly, unsheathing his claws, remembering Jadepaw's advice and his cheerful tone when they were still little kits: I just do what my body tells me to do! Just do what you think is best; it'll work!

The attacker seemed to not have felt Dawnpaw's blows. Dawnpaw flailed his limbs, scraping his claws across the ginger tom's belly. The invader snarled, "I could _flail_ you right here, right now. But lucky for you, Flare wants you _alive._"

The ginger tom began to bend down to hook his fangs around the young apprentice's scruff.

Fear ran through Dawnpaw's scraggy body. _Flare? What's he talking abo-, _he couldn't finish his thoughts as the weight on him began to fade away. He could see Ashstar and Swiftpelt pinning down and attacking the murderer. _Thank StarClan!_ He thought with relief.

Dawnpaw turned to observe all that was going on. Eclipsefoot had Shadekit's scruff clinched in her jaws and was taking her to the safety of the medicine cat's den. Dawnpaw sighed with relief, turning his head toward the murderer with burning rage. He lunged forward, ready to rake his sharp claws across the blood-thirsty murderer's face. _We'll see who will flail who! _He thought as he sprang toward the ginger tom, claws getting ready to rake across the assassin's face.

The tom flung Ashstar and Swiftpelt off of him, and turned to face Dawnpaw as he leaped. Dawnpaw scraped his claws across the enemy's flank.

The murderer drew back and snarled. "I'll be back, don't you forget it. You better watch your back." With the words spat out, he turned to retreat into the bushes.

Jadepaw and Pinestripe just made their way through the gorse tunnel right after the rogue cat had fled. A shocked emphasis jumped into Jadepaw's body as he ran toward Dustheart's body, then turned to see Dawnpaw's scarred face and fur. "What happened to you?" he asked with worry.

"I'm okay," he muttered with anger, "but the kits aren't and neither is Dustheart. They all have gone to hunt with StarClan..." A tear rolled down Dawnpaw after telling him. "Shadekit is the only one still living. She's badly injured."

Jadepaw's expression changed from shock to horror. "Who did all this!" he demanded with anger.

Dawnpaw sighed. "I don't know..." he trailed off, looking away with frustration. He turned back to Jadepaw, who seemed to look more worried about him than anyone else. "The assassin attacked me. He told me that his leader, Flare, want's me _alive._" Dawnpaw didn't know if he could go on. He forced himself to continue: "He said he'll be back."

Jadepaw's eyes were wide with terror. "I'm going to go check on Shadekit," Jadepaw mewed, "I'm sorry Dawnpaw, if only I was here sooner, maybe we could have preven--"

"It wouldn't have mattered!" he broke out, losing control of his fury. "We couldn't have stopped him from coming if we were still at camp. If we were here at the camp, he would have captured me or even _murder_ me. . ." he trailed off. Part of him wished he was at camp, so he could have turned himself in to save his clan from all this bloodshed. The other half was glad he'd been out, unharmed and safe.

"This is _my _fault," he muttered, "I caused my clan death... if I never came to the clan, no lives would have been claimed but mine. They're after _me,_ no other cat," Fury burned though him. _I have no reason to be here. All I've caused was murder and bloodshed, _he thought with dismay.

"It's not your fault!" Jadepaw retorted, nudging him on his side, "you didn't know they were going to attack the camp!" Jadepaw mewed, trying his best to cheer up his friend.

Dawnpaw looked up at Jadepaw. I _know_ it's my fault; they're after me. If I turn myself in, I can save my clan from further bloodshed, he thought bitterly. Dawnpaw didn't want to think about it anymore. Now all he wanted to do was curl up in his den and rest for a moon.

"Thanks," he mewed, not meeting Jadepaw's eyes. Dawnpaw remembered about his first prey he had caught earlier that day, before all this. "Jadepaw, follow me. I have to show something to you," he mewed trying to change the subject.

Jadepaw nodded and followed Dawnpaw toward the spot where he had left the vole he had caught. "I _caught_ this while I was learning how to hunt!" he boasted cheerfully, suddenly forgetting about all that had happened that day.

"Holy StarClan!" he applauded, "that things _huge!_"

Dawnpaw found himself smiling, enraptured by Jadepaw's compliments; always adding hilarity in his voice.

Ashstar padded toward them, with an unreadable emotion on his face. "Dawnpaw, Jadepaw," his voice cracked with sadness, "would you like to be the first ones to share tongues with Dustheart for the last time?"

They both nodded and meandered toward the motionless dark-brown body. They shared tongues with him together with disdain.

_Why couldn't I have been here to stop all this,_ he surmised as he finished sharing tongues with his fellow friend.

Moving shapes began to appear in the gorse tunnel at the side of Dawnpaw's vision. His muscles tensed violently, getting ready to defend himself, but he released his muscles as he realized it was Emberpelt and Lightpaw returning from their training with Ferntail and Twilightpaw closely behind them.

Dawnpaw seen Twilightpaw turn to glance at Dawnpaw in bewilderment, observing all his wounds. Twilightpaw became puzzled as she noticed that Dustheart and three kits laid motionless in the middle of the clearing. Twilightpaw and Lightpaw broke away from their mentors to gaze down upon the now dead cats.

Guilt overwhelmed Dawnpaw. _Why? Why could this happen all because of me?_ He thought in dismay. He began to start panting angrily while gazing down on his paws.

Twilightpaw and Lightpaw began to rush toward Jadepaw and Dawnpaw with shock. "What happened!" Twilightpaw constrained while looking at Dawnpaw with puzzlement in both Lightpaw's and Twilightpaw's eyes.

Dawnpaw struggled to break free from the grips of his guilt. Dawnpaw drew his head up, his guilt exchanged with anger. "Nothing! That's what I am! I'm the reas-" Dawnpaw stopped the words spilling from his mouth when he realized he was speaking outloud.

"Wha-what?" Twilightpaw mewed with discomfort.

Dawnpaw turned away, trotting away. Dawnpaw felt Twilightpaw's bright blue gaze still fixed on him. He turned his head around to see that Jadepaw began to explain. _Yeah, you do that Jadepaw,_ he thought rancorously. Dawnpaw noticed that his paws were bringing him to Eclipsefoot's den. _I'll see how Shadekit is doing, _he decided in his head.

Dawnpaw padded through the den, noticing Eclipsefoot leaning over Shadekit with a worried look spread on her face.

"Will she be okay?" he asked, afraid of the answer that laid ahead.

"I don't know," she admitted, "she lost a lot of blood. I put cobwebs over her wounds and fed her poppy seeds to reduce pain. It's up to StarClan now."

_StarClan! Has StarClan done this to us? _He thought scornfully. "I hope she will live..." he mewed with a pang of hope in his voice.

"I do too," she agreed, "she's a strong and healthy kit. I have high hopes for her."

Dawnpaw heard Ashstar's familiar call. "Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey join beneath the Highrock for a clan meeting."

Eclipsefoot shot Dawnpaw a look when she had noticed he was ignoring the call. "You're not a kit anymore, you know." Eclipsefoot reminded.

Dawnpaw had forgotten; all this happening at one time had made him stupid. "Sorry," he mewed embarrassingly, "are you coming?" he asked as he was about to depart from the den.

"No," she replied, "I have to continue to look after Shadekit."

"Alright," he mewed, "I'll come back to check on her."

The medicine cat nodded as Dawnpaw made his way out of the den and positioned himself into the crowd of cats. Dawnpaw was scanning through every cat to find Jadepaw. He finally spotted him next to the other apprentices', still exchanging words with each other. _I'll leave them be. After all, they need to know "everything" about what happened,_ he thought in his mind sarcastically.

Instead of joining them, he turned to head toward to where Snowtail was so he could seek comfort from Snowtail's comforting words; like she always does.

Disappointment grasped and choked him when he noticed she was in a deep conversation with Ferntail and Maplefeather, the ones who rejected Dawnpaw when he was first arriving into the clan. _I wish Ashstar would have listened to them,_ he thought feeling destroyed.

Dawnpaw turned away, feeling neglected. _So this is what it's like to be alone? To have nobody comfort you,_ he thought, memories from his past flashing through his mind.

Dawnpaw found a spot at the back of the crowd to sit and listen to Ashstar.

"As you know, a rogue cat has attacked our camp; killing Swiftpelt's kits and a noble warrior, Dustheart," Ashstar rasped with dismay.

Cats began to break out into shocked breaths, with disbelief in their eyes.

_All because of me,_ Dawnpaw added silently to himself.

"Shadekit was the only kit to survive from the attack and was badly injured. She is in the medicine cat's den, hanging onto her life," he announced, "Eclipsefoot has done everything to help her. It's up to StarClan to take her from us."

Exasperated meows from the crowd had built up, but vanished as Ashstar began to speak once more.

"All the cats who died today are now with StarClan," he continued, "they deserve the proper death ceremony."

The word _death_ rang in Dawnpaw's ears in silent whispers. Dawnpaw shook his head to get rid of all the things that were going on in his mind. He returned to listen to Ashstar carefully.

"Dawnpaw and Jadepaw have already done their vigil and shared tongues with Dustheart," Ashstar's gaze turn to Jadepaw and then to Dawnpaw. "They will be the first ones to share tongues with their adopted brothers and sisters," he meowed, flicking with his tail for them to come forward and share tongues with them.

Dawnpaw obeyed reluctantly. He didn't want to look at the results that he'd caused, but he had no choice.

Jadepaw strode toward the motionless bodies, along with Dawnpaw. When their bodies were right in front of him, he began to share tongues with them one last time before he said farewell forever.

When they had finished, Ashstar allowed the rest of the cats to share tongues with both the kits and Dustheart. All the cats seemed to be lost in darkening thoughts as they padded up to them.

It didn't take long for every cat to get their turn to share tongues with the dead cats who died before the rogue cat. They all finished their mourning. _Pathetic, every cat in this clan are worthless,_ Dawnpaw's mind muttered softly. The apprentice realized his anger was getting to his head, and he pushed his painful thoughts away.

Ashstar dismissed the clan after ordering a patrol of cats to bury the slaughtered bodies. Dawnpaw radiantly padded to the apprentices' den, awaiting a long rest. _Maybe a good night's rest would cheer me up, _he thought hopefully as he trotted toward the apprentices' den sleepily. He entered the den quietly and found moss-bedding to lay down on.

Today flashed by in his mind. Then he remembered the murderer's cold words: _I'll be back, don't you forget it. You better watch your back._

* * *

_=OOOOOOOOOOOOOO; _I hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it and don't forget to review! :3


	8. Chapter 6: Surprise

Chapter 6 is done! Yes, I realize I haven't been doing updates as quick as I was before. Sorry... Anywho, this one is shorter than the others because I've noticed I've been making them too _long._ Please R&R and I hope you enjoy reading! :3

**Approximate words in Chapter 6: (1,551)**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

"_Wake up!" a she-cat whispered, _nudging Dawnpaw's body. Dawnpaw recognized her voice; it was Twilightpaw. "Wake up!" she repeated, "Ashstar wants to see you!"

_What does he want?_ Dawnpaw asked himself irritably, refusing to listen. He remained still on his comfortable moss, not interested in Ashstar's demands.

"It's important!" Twilightpaw pleaded. She kept nudging him to get him to listen.

_Ergh, leave me alone! My rest is more important, _he joked in his mind. Dawnpaw finally realized it was useless to ignore Twilightpaw, and finally obeyed. "Well," he demanded, "what does _he _want?"

"I don't know," she admitted, "he told me to fetch you for him."

Dawnpaw shot her an annoyed look, letting out a large yawn. He scrambled onto his paws and headed out of the apprentices' den drowsily.

Dawnpaw scampered across the clearing toward the leader's den, catching Snowtail exchanging words with Ferntail and Maplefeather again.

Maplefeather turned to Dawnpaw with an angry look, and returned muttering words to the group of cats, still having his eyes on the apprentice.

Dawnpaw sighed with annoyance. _Snowtail is getting sucked in their gossip,_ he predicted silently. The apprentice was approaching the leader's den when he seen Jadepaw scramble out of the den. Jadepaw turned to Dawnpaw, then sighed while padding away to the apprentices' den.

_Jadepaw is mad with me,_ he thought, _but why?_ He shook away his wondering thoughts away and entered the den reluctantly.

Ashstar was laying down on his moss-bedding, looking at the entrance when Dawnpaw entered. Majestically, he called Ashstar's name in annoyance. "Ashstar," he started, "you called for me?"

"Yes, I have a task for you to do," he meowed.

_Knew it,_ he murmured in his mind. "What is it?" he asked, knowing he couldn't deny the leader's orders.

"As you know," he started, "a rogue cat has attacked our camp. I wish for you to go on a patrol with Ferntail, Maplefeather, and Emberpelt to see if he brought other cats with him in our territory."'

Disappointment stung Dawnpaw's heart. He had to go on a patrol with two cats that he hated the most! "Er, fine," Dawnpaw mewed reluctantly. "I'll try to hunt while I'm out."

Ashstar nodded and dismissed Dawnpaw from his den. _This is going to be horrible!_ He muttered in his head. When Dawnpaw's paws were out of the den, he noticed that the patrol was already waiting for him at the gorse tunnel. Dawnpaw sighed and made his way toward them.

"Well, if it isn't a loner," Maplefeather sneered.

Dawnpaw turned his head away. He didn't care about their hostility. He already had too much on his mind to bother letting them bring him down.

"Let's report that we found a trespasser on our territory," Ferntail joked.

Dawnpaw held in his anger, but didn't know how long he could prevail doing this. He turned back to them, ignoring their insults. "Shouldn't we be going on a patrol rather than insulting my past?" he challenged.

"Whatever you say _loner_," Ferntail answered with hostility.

Dawnpaw turned to Emberpelt, awaiting what he'd do to them, but he didn't do anything. Dawnpaw thought out of all the cats in the clan, he'd defend him. Dawnpaw shook away his disappointment and continued to listen to them.

As soon as Ferntail and Maplefeather realized Dawnpaw wasn't going to react, they turned to lead the patrol out of camp. Dawnpaw followed them annoyingly.

Dawnpaw looked down at his paws as they left the camp, looking back every few pawsteps to see if any of the other apprentices' were watching him leave, but none of them were. Dawnpaw sighed with disappointment, and was led out of the camp.

When they were out of the camp, he could smell the sweet aroma of prey. _I promised I'd bring back fresh-kill for the Clan, _he remembered. Dawnpaw broke away from the patrol to go hunt, forgetting to tell them he was going to hunt. As the patrol moved along, Dawnpaw got in his hunting crouch, ready to pounce on the mouse he scented out.

The patrol grew farther and farther away from him without knowing of Dawnpaw's disappearance. Dawnpaw was getting ready to pounce on the mouse, all weight on his back paws, ready to leap forward. All of a sudden, Dawnpaw felt weight on his back increase and he fell down, leaving him pinned on the undergrowth.

Dawnpaw couldn't turn around to see what it was because he was ruthlessly pinned down on his back, claws sinking into his back. "Help!" he cried desperately. _This can't be a cat! It's too big!_ He thought with built up fear.

Dawnpaw felt the huge creature cuff it's scruff and sling him into a rock, knocking all the air out of Dawnpaw. Dawnpaw let out a wail, struggling to get back on his paws, but it was too late. The creature already pinned him down, biting down on Dawnpaw's scrawny body.

Dawnpaw didn't know what this creature was, but it was trying to _kill_ him. "Help!" he yowled in pain. "Dear StarClan, help!"

No help came and Dawnpaw was left struggling for his life against this unknown creature that Dawnpaw didn't have time to even glance at. The creature grasped his neck in it's jaws and slung him around.

Dawnpaw felt like the whole forest was shaking. Pain gripped at him like a blazing fire raging inside his body. _This is it,_ he thought, _I'm going to die. The rogues will find me dead and tear my body into shreds. No one from the clan would bother to bury me, the useless apprentice._

The creature slung the apprentice onto the ground and placed it's thorn sharp claws on top of his body, ready to rip him open.

Dawnpaw felt one of his bones crack as he hit the ground. Dawnpaw yowled one last time before he felt claws rake across his chest, seeing blood spatter out of his body. Dawnpaw laid motionlessly on the ground. He couldn't move a limb due to his pain.

_Only if I didn't leave the patrol..._ he trailed off in his mind when he felt jaws yank at his leg and pulled him off of the ground and flail it around in the air.

Dawnpaw felt his leg dislocate, but he couldn't yowl. He tried to, but he realized he couldn't breathe anymore. The creature pinned Dawnpaw to a tree, still having Dawnpaw's dislocated leg in its jaws.

_This is my fate,_ he thought in dismay. Dawnpaw felt another bite in his flank, but it didn't hurt as much as the other bites. Dawnpaw's vision started to blur and all the pain started to fade away. I _am_ dying, he thought miserably.

"Dawnpaw!" Dawnpaw heard the caterwaul, but couldn't recognize who it was. _I wish I could have proved myself to my clan before I died..._ The pain was almost completely gone. Dawnpaw gazed at the blood running out of his body. _This is my blood..._

"Dawnpaw!" he heard the caterwaul again, but it was fading. His name was ringing in his ears from the voice. The voice was cracking and was faded. _StarClan, take me or help me_, he muttered in his mind. Dawnpaw wished he could have spun around to see who was calling his name, but he couldn't, his bones were cracked and he was in too much pain.

Everything started to fade to black and he felt the creature grasp at his neck again, but this time it had his scruff. _This is it,_ he meowed in his mind. Dawnpaw turned to look down on the ground as the creature was slinging him around in its jaws.

He felt the jaws release him, throwing him again. The creature was repeating everything over and over. Dawnpaw's back was slammed into a tree, hearing another bone break, but this time, he could barely feel any pain. Dawnpaw couldn't move and didn't want to.

_Why haven't I died ye-_ he stopped in his thoughts when everything started to fade away quicker than before. Dawnpaw heard the caterwaul again, but he couldn't react. The sky turned red, and everything flashed black.


	9. Chapter 7: StarClan's Message

Please review and tell me how to improve. If you review, it'll mean a lot to me. It would take you about a minute of your day just to make me feel good. =P; Please support or criticize my work and I'll REALLY appreciate it, even if it's a flame message, I won't delete it; unless it's a personal attack. Tankz and I hope you enjoy! :D

**AN:** This was an update to the other Chapter 7, resubmitted due to the **MAJOR** updates I did with this one. Also, I just recently got ungrounded so please excuse my inactivity to FanFiction, so guess what I was doing through that time? Reading Firestar's Quest and Midnight. So now my Warriors information is back and running through my head again so expect my chapters to be a _little_ better. I'm going to try to update every... erm... Sunday? I may update sooner if I finish early with my stories and I'm really proud of them. Expect another chapter a week from now or sooner. Again, I hope you enjoy this chapter. ;-;

**Approximate words in Chapter 7: (2,384)**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

_Everything was pitch black, followed_ by pure silence. _Am I still alive? _He asked himself, _Where's StarClan?_ All pain had vanished from the blood-gushing wounds the creature that attacked him had gave Dawnpaw. The wounds had been healed and he could move his limbs well. His bones had been relocated. Although his wounds and limbs had been relinquished, he couldn't feel anything, as if he was no where; like he was floating in the air with no squalls of the wind brushing against him.

Dawnpaw could see himself in the black, laying down. _Why can I see myself?_ He asked with confusion. The figure of himself started to fade like dust being blown away. Dawnpaw let out a gasp, taking a step back awkwardly, as he was used to feeling the ground underneath his paws.

Suddenly, the darkness started to dim dark light, like there was a small fire set nearby. Surroundings started to take place around him quickly.

Dawnpaw could feel the ground form underneath him and felt rain pouring down on his dark black-and-gray pelt, soaking it up quickly. He swung his head up to look above him, but he couldn't see the sky or clouds. Instead, he saw a rock ceiling above him. _How am I getting soaked in rain if I'm in a cave? _He began to ask himself multiple questions until he heard a voice break the peaceful silence.

"Welcome, Dawnpaw," the voice of the cat was smooth and calm. "Welcome to StarClan."

All the fur on his back began to prickle nervously and he started to grit his teeth. He couldn't believe he was dead.

"So I'm dead..." he trailed off sadly, still wishing he could prove himself to every cat in his clan.

"Not exactly," the voice still kept it's soothing tone. "You are not ready to join us."

Dawnpaw became shocked. "Wha-," he broke off when the voice interrupted him.

"You haven't fulfilled your prophecy," the voice answered smoothly and firm. "You haven't completed your destiny as a warrior yet."

Dawnpaw took a few pawsteps backwards. "_My_ prophecy?" he asked, still backing up in built up confusion and slight fear. "The one Bluefeather told me about?"

"Yes," the voice answered more firmly. The voice began to get louder, as if the cat was beginning to approach him.

Dawnpaw's fear and confusion went away and his curiosity began to flood over his other emotions. "Who are you?" he asked, tilting his head.

"My name is Firestar," the voice began, "I was one of the former leaders of ThunderClan."

The name rang in Dawnpaw's mind wildly. Dawnpaw remembered Swiftpelt chant stories about him when he was still in the nursery, being nursed by the queen. He was recognized as the "legendary leader."

A ginger shape began to appear from the stone walls that surrounded Dawnpaw. It was a tom cat. The cat began to pace toward Dawnpaw slowly.

Dawnpaw figured that it was Firestar. "So you're the 'legendary leader' the whole clan talks about?" he asked.

The tom nodded, still pacing toward him. "Yes, I'm Firestar," he answered as he began to form himself in front of Dawnpaw. Before Dawnpaw could convey with him anymore, Firestar touched his nose with his.

Dawnpaw felt squalls of wind clash against his pelt, the breezes piercing his blowing fur. Dawnpaw felt a sudden burst of paradise before everything flashed black again.

His pain began to return fiercely, making Dawnpaw's mind jump. _Ah, StarClan!_ He scolded in his mind. Dawnpaw began to hear voices building up, becoming louder and louder. Dawnpaw realized his body was beginning to function normally again.

Dawnpaw heard mourning coming from a familiar cat nearby, feeling licks crossing his pelt. _This was the cat who was calling my name when I was being attacked,_ he apprehended promptly. Still he couldn't recognize the cat who seemed so familiar to him.

All Dawnpaw wanted to do was to jolt up and share tongues with his clanmates again, but he knew it wasn't that easy. He began to try to move his limbs, but he failed. Dawnpaw made one more attempt, but failed again, only prevailing to shift his paw a bit.

_I need to at least let everyone_ _realize I'm still alive,_ he decided finally. He tried to repeat his attempts, but could barely make progress. Dawnpaw couldn't speak or open his eyes for some reason. _Maybe I should wait until all my body functions properly,_ he decided again, _but what if they still think I'm dead and bury me alive?_

Dawnpaw shook away his negative thoughts and began to abide patiently until he heard a voice. It was Eclipsefoot.

"Twilightpaw," she began sadly, "I'm afraid he's hunting with StarClan now."

Dawnpaw heard Twilightpaw's voice sound loud with dismay and disbelief. "No!" she yowled, "he can't be!"

Dawnpaw attempted to shift one of his paw a little in another attempt to alert them that he was still alive.

"I'm sorry, Twilightpaw," Eclipsefoot meowed in dismay, "but there's nothing more that I can d-" she stopped when she noticed movement in Dawnpaw's paws. "He's moving!"

Dawnpaw thanked StarClan silently, and began to try to open his eyes, but failed again. He heard Eclipsefoot rush over to grab a mouthful of herbs and spring toward Dawnpaw.

He attempted to speak, but all he did was let out a huge cough. He began to get aggitated, but he felt Eclipsefoot place her paw on Dawnpaw's chest.

"Don't try to move or speak," she pressed. "Let me see what I can do." Eclipsefoot made her last words into whispers and began to give Dawnpaw herbs and press some more cobwebs on his open wounds.

Dawnpaw instantly began to feel his body start to be released from all it's bundled pain and was finally enabled to open his eyes. His vision was blurry, but it began to get clearer.

Twilightpaw was looking down at him with a hopeful, yet fearful expression. She bent down to lick him uncontrollably and pressed her fur against his flank, curling herself up with him.

As she was comforting him, Dawnpaw felt a soft, warm feeling flood through him that he'd never felt before. Dawnpaw couldn't move, but he had the strength to turn his head to glance at his surroundings. Eclipsefoot was getting some more herbs in the corner of the den. Shadekit seemed to be recovering, but she was wrapped in the warm cloak of sleep. The other clan cats seemed to have already have checked on Dawnpaw while he was temporarily dead.

Dawnpaw's broken bones seemed to be healing, but the pain still pricked at him menacingly. A shocking realization popped into Dawnpaw's mind. _Will I be able to be a warrior?_

As Dawnpaw was facing all the horrible possibilities, Twilightpaw started to brush her head against Dawnpaw's fur and began to speak. "A _dog_ attacked you," she started, "it was _gigantic!_" She attempted to brighten Dawnpaw's fear by comforting him with her complaisant tone, but it didn't work.

"Come on," she mewed, "you'll be okay! You're away from the dog! I made that dog whimper back to its Twolegs!" she mewed with triumph and hilarity.

Dawnpaw became surprised. _She saved me! She drove the dog away!_ He thought, impressed with her. Dawnpaw wished he could be convinced that he'd be okay, but he couldn't. What if my bones don't heal properly?

Eclipsefoot scurried across the den and pushed a herb close to Dawnpaw's mouth. "Here, eat this," she addressed, "it's a poppy seed. You need some rest."

Eclipsefoot put her paw on the poppy seed and slid it toward Dawnpaw carefully, making sure he could reach it.

Eclipsefoot is right, Dawnpaw thought, he needed some more rest. Dawnpaw gulped down the seeds and turned toward Twilightpaw, who was still curled up next to him, and buried his head into her flank. He felt a purr rise from her, and she pressed herself more closely to Dawnpaw.

As Dawnpaw was cuddled with Twilightpaw, his eyes began to heave sleepily and eventually everything turned black and he quickly fell asleep.

Dawnpaw opened his eyes, startled when he wasn't in Eclipsefoot's den. All his pain was ebbed away and his surroundings were brightened by stars. The ground was cached by healthy green grass. Dawnpaw drew in a familiar scent, along with another.

"Greetings, young one." Dawnpaw heard in the distance, chanted by the breezes of the wind raging in his ears. The apprentice was paralyzed; unable to move his paws. The wind made out more words: "Come here."

"What? Where?" Dawnpaw croaked in awe. Dawnpaw saw a shadow take shape next to a tree, then light up like the moon itself. The shape morphed into the shape of a cat and flashed it's tail to signal Dawnpaw to follow as it began to pad down a slope in the undergrowth.

Unable to move because of his overwhelming awe, he forced to shift his paws toward the disappearing shape, wondering where the starry cat was trying to lead him. The squalls of wind began to pick up as Dawnpaw made his way toward the mysterious cat, sending a sudden chill through his scrawny body.

Dawnpaw made it to the rocky slope where the cat had went down, and gazed down the rocky undergrowth. Dawnpaw began to wonder where the cat had gone, but the bright light shined in an entrance under a pile of rocks at the bottom, showing where the stranger had gone.

Dawnpaw carefully made his way down the slanted, ragged slope to meet the starry cat under the pile of rocks, but his paws lost balance and he stumbled down the slope clumsily. When he reached the bottom, he puffed out of relief that he didn't get too injured, except a few scratches from rocks and thorns. Dawnpaw got to his paws and bounded toward the entrance of the rock cave to meet up with the cat.

As soon as the cat noticed that the apprentice had entered, he began to prod more inside the mysterious rock cave. Dawnpaw sighed and began to follow behind the cat, filling in the cat's pawsteps. Dawnpaw's fur began to prick with anxiety, wondering if it was the darkness that spooked him or if it was his wondering thoughts about where he was being taken.

_What does this cat want to show me?_

After a while, which seemed like seasons to Dawnpaw, the cat came to a halt, with a black stone in front of the stranger.

The starry cat lifted one of it's paws and placed it onto the stone. The stone lit up, brighter than the stars of Silverpelt. Dawnpaw gazed at the stone in awe as the stone began to lift, it's bright light shining wildly, toward him, taking place in front of him.

As the stone was taking place in front of him, more light began to flash up from the stone, its gleam blazing in Dawnpaw's bright orange eyes. The light burst like sparks would from a fire, and an image of a tomcat formed with the light.

Dawnpaw couldn't tell what the tomcat's fur coat color was, but his face wasn't recognizable. Dawnpaw couldn't help but blurt out a question. "Who is this?" Dawnpaw turned to the starry cat, who seemed to have vanished from it's spot, leaving Dawnpaw alone with the bright image of an unknown tomcat who Dawnpaw didn't even know.

The shape of the cat was staring down at Dawnpaw and burst into bright sparks, leaving the apprentice the only one in the now unlit cave. Dawnpaw ignored the unsteady darkness that lurked inside the cave, and wondered what all this meant instead.

_Who was this? What is this supposed to do with me? _Dawnpaw began to be aware of him being lost in thoughts and gave himself a little shake.

_Whatever it was,_ he thought, _I'll figure out soon._

_

* * *

I hope you enjoyed and please... pweeze review. Stay alert because I'll be updating a lot until I get to around Chapter 30, then I'll start on the second book. :D; Thanks for reading._


	10. Chapter 8: Decision

I got it finished! And guess what? I got it posted on it's designated due date! I pressed myself to write this today, and I spent _five_ hours on it. The hardest part to write was the beginning, but I forged it the best way I could. I worked extremely hard on this and I'm going to continue to update this story before or on every Sunday. If it's not finished by then expect one or two days after the date. Alright, I hope you enjoy and please review! :D

**AN: **As you may or may not know, I posted a chapter up telling you why chapter 8 might be late. Well, due to the reasons I gave, I think my writing style has changed and made it worse, so tell me how this chapter was and tell me how you like it, and people who have read my previous chapters, tell me if it's improved or gotten worse (Run-on sentence for-the-win! xP). Thanks for your support!

**Approximate words in Chapter 8: (2,327)**

* * *

**Chapter 8**

"_Keep still!" Eclipsefoot ordered. Dawnpaw_ had been in the medicine cat's den for two sundowns since the dog attack, preventing Dawnpaw from his regular training sessions. Dawnpaw's wounds and bones had healed hastily, but his dislocated leg remained contemporary. The medicine cat was trying to push the leg back into place. "The sooner we finish, the sooner you can resume your apprentice tasks."

Dawnpaw flailed his healed limbs stubbornly, refusing to allow Eclipsefoot relocate his leg. "No!" he mewled, trying to resist future pain.

Ashstar and Twilightpaw were in the den, observing and trying to comfort him throughout the remedy. After another attempt, Eclipsefoot sighed, flicking her tail for Ashstar to come forward.

Ashstar nodded, padding over toward the medicine cat, dipping his head down so hear what Eclipsefoot wanted to assert. Dawnpaw observed, silently sending a prayer up to StarClan.

As soon as Eclipsefoot had finished murmuring in Ashstar's ear, Ashstar nodded and padded over toward Dawnpaw.

Dawnpaw observed Ashstar as he neared toward him, his light-gray fur glistening when he passed by the exit of the medicine cat's den as the blazing sun cascaded down upon him. Dawnpaw quickly remembered his latest dream about the shining cat who emerged from the scintillating stone in the rock cave.

Dawnpaw didn't recognize the cat that had emerged from the stone, and went on thinking about the strange cat, all thoughts about his dislocated leg ebbing away and continued to get wrapped inside his wondering thoughts. _What if it had to do with the prophecy?_ He mumbled in his mind, _Maybe StarClan was trying to send me a message?_

Suddenly a big burst of pain flooded through his leg, allowing Dawnpaw to instantly release a mewl from his mouth. _Fox dung! _He screamed in his mind, _I was too distracted to pay any attention to my dislocated leg!_

Dawnpaw began to trace his gaze down where his leg was in an attempt to retaliate. His gaze led to Ashstar, who had a grasp on his leg with his teeth. Dawnpaw began to feel more pain rush through him like a fiery fire and Dawnpaw released another yowl of pain. Dawnpaw drew his lip back in a snarl at Ashstar in anger, but then the pain began to ebb away and his leg began to feel as good as new.

Ashstar released his grip on Dawnpaw's leg, letting out a sigh. "Dawnpaw," he started, "you may continue your apprentice duties tomorrow. Your leg is now relocated and it may need a day for it to fully heal. You are fit enough to resume your apprentice duties tomorrow."

Dawnpaw thought he felt his heart leap out of joy and he couldn't resist but squeak in excitement, all thoughts of the past vanishing for a few moments. Ashstar looked down, his gaze among Dawnpaw with a grin.

Twilightpaw began to pad over toward Dawnpaw as he began to try to see if he could pace with his newly relocated leg. "Can you move on it?" She asked eminently.

Dawnpaw returned her gaze blithely. "It feels perfect!" He beamed. "I feel like nothing ever happened . . ." He added the last part as memories of the attack began to attack his mind. Dawnpaw began to mumble words with his head tilted down, all reality fading away from his mind.

Twilightpaw tilted her head as she observed Dawnpaw's unusual behavior, and began to dab at his shoulder. "Dawnpaw . . ." She mewed hesitantly. "What's wrong?"

Dawnpaw could hear a voice in the background of his thoughts and rapid jabbing at his shoulder, bringing back reality. "Nothing." He gave himself a quick shake.

"Are you sure?" Twilightpaw mewed with a glance at Ashstar and Eclipsefoot, who were in a conversation on the other side of the den.

"Yes." Dawnpaw didn't want anyone to know about the prophecy he was given by StarClan when he didn't know much about it and he was still confused why _he_ was chosen. He joined the Clan as a loner, and wasn't Clan-born. Then the memories of Swiftpelt's tales about Firestar jumped inside his mind. _He_ wasn't _Clan-born, so I guess I'm going through what Firestar had to perceive. _Dawnpaw shook away his thoughts and returned Twilightpaw's gaze. "I'm just so excited about tomorrow! I have to make up my time that was lost though . . ."

Twilightpaw let out a _mrrow_ of laughter. "You haven't missed anything worth a single bit of prey!" She meowed with laughter shaking her voice. When she noticed Dawnpaw's face was uncertain, she quickly mewed, "Don't worry, you'll get caught up. You'll learn quickly."

With those words finished, Ashstar began to pad toward Dawnpaw swiftly. He found a place in front of Dawnpaw. "I shall announce your recovery to the clan." With one last glance at Dawnpaw, he began to dash out of Eclipsefoot's den, finding a place on the Highrock.

Dawnpaw turned to Eclipsefoot, and back to Shadekit's motionless body. Shadekit was sleeping and seemed to be recovering. Her apprentice ceremony is already overdue and when she is perfectly healed, she'd be a perfect apprentice. Dawnpaw glared at Shadekit with sympathy, memory of the rogue flooding back in his mind and his cold words still ringing in his head: _I'll be back, don't you forget it. You better watch your back._

A chill raced down Dawnpaw's heart rancorously. The rogue mentioned the name "Flare," but Dawnpaw couldn't recall who "Flare" was, and he never wished to meet the cat. Suddenly a realization jumped in his mind, making his mind race. _The prophecy!_ Dawnpaw screeched in his mind, _Flare might be the sun in the prophecy Bluefeather gave me!_ Dawnpaw's mind began to ponder back and forth, relentlessly trying to figure more about this abnormal mystery. Finally Dawnpaw's mind was made up, he _had_ to try and find the rogues.

***

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey join beneath the Highrock for a clan meeting," Ashstar called the familiar words to address his clan forward. It was the evening, soon after Dawnpaw's leg was relocated. Ashstar was going to announce Dawnpaw's recovery to the Clan.

Cats began to emerge from their dens and began to gather around the Highrock, awaiting Ashstar's announcement. Dawnpaw, Twilightpaw, and Eclipsefoot still remained in Eclipsefoot's den when he had called his clan to the Highrock, and they quickly paced themselves out of the den's entrance to listen to Ashstar.

Dawnpaw was the last of the cats to leave the den due to his overwhelming thoughts wrapping themselves around his mind, completely deleting the existence of reality from Dawnpaw's mind. He had decided to venture to find the rogues, but he had no idea where he could start looking, and it required to temporarily leave his clan. As the thoughts were deeply seeped inside Dawnpaw's mind, Dawnpaw's eyes caught a gray shape emerging from the apprentices' den.

Dawnpaw forced his thoughts to be shut away and began to lift his head more to find out who the cat was. Dawnpaw's heart lurched when he noticed it was Jadepaw; the cat who was angry with Dawnpaw for an unknown reason; the cat who was never with him when he was injured in Eclipsefoot's den; the cat who he used to be able to call "friend." Dawnpaw sighed, beginning to pad toward him but stopped in his pawsteps when he heard Ashstar begin to speak.

"As you know," Ashstar began, "Dawnpaw was attacked by a Twoleg's dog while on patrol with Ferntail, Emberpelt, and Maplefeather two evenings ago." Ashstar turned his gaze from the crowd of cats to Dawnpaw quickly, then looked back down on the crowd. "I ordered patrols around that part of the territory and they reported that the dog has fled our territory, thanks to Twilightpaw, who drove the dog away from ThunderClan."

Dawnpaw turned to Twilightpaw, who was with Jadepaw, laying down next to him with her fur pressed against him. Dawnpaw felt a feeling run through his body, the same one he had felt when Twilightpaw was curled up with him when he was injured, except a little different. The difference seemed to be rancor. She had been the one of the only cat of the clan to stay with him when he was injured in Eclipsefoot's den. The feeling still remained to surge through him, and Dawnpaw began to realize what it was. _Am I _jealous_ that shes with Jadepaw, instead of me?_ The thought seemed to be conquering him. _Am I__ in love with her?_

Shaking the thoughts away, he returned to listen to Ashstar, the thought still clinging to him a bit. "Dawnpaw had major injuries that led him to temporary unconsciousness. Strangely, he healed really quickly. Dawnpaw is now able to return to his apprentice tasks tomorrow." Ashstar turned to Dawnpaw and pointed with his nose toward him to signal the crowd where he was.

The crowd began to yowl blissfully, turning to Dawnpaw. Embarrassment flooded through Dawnpaw and he began to scrape the earth with his paws.

Jadepaw turned to glance at Dawnpaw, then he turned his gaze back to Twilightpaw, affectionately sharing tongues with her. Jealousy scratched at Dawnpaw's heart, and he turned to stalk away inside the apprentices' den before the meeting was announced over. Lightpaw, who was sitting at the foot of the Highrock, noticed Dawnpaw angrily pressing himself through the entrance of the apprentices' den and broke away from the crowd when Ashstar ended the meeting and padded inside his den.

Dawnpaw lay on his moss-bedding, trying to hold back his tears. He _loved_ Twilightpaw, but she had no idea of his feelings. Twilightpaw was always with Jadepaw, so that meant that she loves _Jadepaw_, not him. Suddenly, Dawnpaw noticed movement coming near the entrance of the den and he quickly tried to hide his dejected mood. Dawnpaw quickly recognized who was heading toward him. It was Lightpaw, her golden brown fur giving it away.

Dawnpaw tried to hide his tears, but it was useless. He began to bawl like a starving newborn kit. Lightpaw's ears pricked in alarm and began to bound toward him, hoping to cheer him up. She jolted inside the den and began to lay next to him, pressing her fur up against his. "What's the matter?" She asked sympathetically.

Dawnpaw refused to return her gaze. "Nothing . . ." His throat felt stiff and his voice cracked with emotion.

"There has to be something wrong!" She argued, but kept her voice soft. "Why can't you tell me?"

Dawnpaw glanced up at her, wondering if he should tell her. Before consciously deciding in his mind, he didn't realize he was already spilling everything about Twilightpaw and his love for her. She listened optimistically, ears pricked with interest. "And she's always with Jadepaw. . ." He finished, refusing to tell anymore.

Lightpaw looked bewildered, but sympathetic. "Don't worry," Lightpaw mewed, "I'm going through the same _exact_ thing."

Dawnpaw's ears pricked with interest. Could she be in love with Jadepaw? "What do you mean?" Dawnpaw asked curiously, but without an answer, Lightpaw bounded out of the den and headed over to Eclipsefoot's den. _She's p__robably gone to check on Shadekit..._ He conjectured in his mind, trying to fight the thought that she left to get away from him.

Dawnpaw pushed all of his thoughts about Jadepaw and Twilightpaw aside, and began to pad out of the den to look up in the sky. He didn't care anymore about what Twilightpaw or Jadepaw thought of him, even all of ThunderClan, and began to think about the rogue and his strange dream. _I _have _to find out more of this prophecy, _he decided in his mind, e_ven if I die trying. No one cares if I leave, so this will be the perfect chance to prove myself to ThunderClan. I'll leave when I'm made a warrior and hopefully... it won't be too late._

_

* * *

Okay, a lot of "love drama" at the end. xD; I hope you enjoyed and don't forget to review! :_


	11. Chapter 9: Training

Its here and guess what? It's the longest chapter yet! I purposely made it very long so I can practice what a _real_ author would do. I know I won't be getting this published or anything, but I want this to be _like_ a real book. Another reason why I made this chapter so long was this week was very stressful and I... write to give off my feelings. I feel very proud of this chapter since I've escaped my past writing style and I've broken free from my writing block. I hope you enjoy this chapter and please review! It will be highly appreciated. :D

**Approximate words in Chapter 9: (4,161)**

* * *

**Chapter 9**

_Dawnpaw leaped from the remains of _sleep, remaining still on his moss-bedding comfortably. He felt strangely comfortable and his limbs resisted to be lifted. The sun was just rising from the horizon, its rays flickering itself inside the apprentices' den where he slept. A chill of wind began to rush inside the den, tearing away the warmth and comfort that remained with Dawnpaw.

As Dawnpaw laid there, resisting to repel himself from his moss due to the lingering luxury that still dwelled with the good night's rest that was presented to him, he remembered that he was going to resume his training sessions today, bringing ardor through his mind. There was no sound but the raging winds that raked through the forest, reminding him that green-leaf would soon end and the slightly frigid weather of leaf-fall will fall among them, allowing the Clan to prepare for leaf-bare.

Dawnpaw could hear distant murmurs in the clearing and he lifted his head from his moss to shoot a glance upon the clearing. _Of course,_ he thought with melancholy, _Maplefeather, Snowtail, and Ferntail with their usual gossip._

Dawnpaw suppressed a sigh, releasing his disapproval with his mentor being sucked inside his rivals' gossip. Dawnpaw broke away from his comfort and stretched his limbs in an attempt to pull up energy and courage to request Snowtail's training sessions without having to deal with Ferntail's and Maplefeather's hostility. Dawnpaw started to groom himself impatiently, gazing around the apprentices' den between licks. He spotted Jadepaw, Twilightpaw, and Lightpaw resting, seemingly wrapped in good and soothing dreams. The only unusual thing he noticed was from Jadepaw. He was twitching and snarling as if he was trying to defend himself from an invader.

_He doesn't need me,_ he thought with annoyance, memories of Jadepaw's unusual hostility against him began to flood back inside his mind, _I hope he's suffering_. Dawnpaw gave one of his front paws a final lick, and trotted out of his den to head toward Snowtail.

The squalls of the wind began to be picking up speed and roared through the camp wildly, the treetops swaying as if the wind was grasping them and flailing them vigorously. Dark clouds began to flood above him as he padded across the clearing toward Snowtail, his anxiety building swiftly.

Snowtail and the other two still remained in the middle of the clearing as if nothing was happening. The day before showed no evidence that a storm this violent was advancing toward their direction. Upon Dawnpaw's arrival to the group, Maplefeather shot a hostile glance at Dawnpaw and Ferntail swayed his tail with annoyance.

Dawnpaw's throat fell too stiff to summon up words. "Snowtail," he mewed, ignoring Snowtail's companion's hostile emotions, "May I begin my training with you?"

Snowtail looked down upon the apprentice with a friendly and gracious attitude. "Sure," she mewed, "but we can't stay out long. This storm is beginning to get worse."

Ferntail and Maplefeather dropped their antagonistic moods, and turned their glares at Snowtail, seeming to be surprised with her friendly tone. Dawnpaw ignored their contemptuous realizations, and returned Snowtail's bright blue gaze, nodding respectfully.

Snowtail began to trot away, her tail erect and then gave a sudden flick to signal for Dawnpaw to follow. Dawnpaw's mind was racing wildly, warm thoughts overcoming his negative ones, making them vanish like scattered dust. As the violent winds crashed among the two as they headed toward the gorse tunnel, water was released from the dark threatening clouds, pounding them with small water droplets. Dawnpaw let out an exasperated sigh. _The sun was bright when I woke up, _he thought with annoyance, _or were clouds overthrowing the sun and I just didn't notice?_

Snowtail came to a halt at the gorse tunnel and turned to Dawnpaw. "We're going to start battle lessons today," she explained as small, wet droplets of water flung themselves among her fur. "I need to teach you as much as I can today due to your absence to your apprentice duties."

Thrill began to burst through his scrawny body. _Battle lessons!_ "Okay!" he squeaked blissfully. "I can't wait!"

Dawnpaw could hear a purr spawn from Snowtail, and she proceeded out of the gorse tunnel with Dawnpaw hard on his paws behind her, filling in ever pawstep she placed.

Dawnpaw spun around to gaze among the clearing, hopelessly longing to see Jadepaw, but regret made his mind spin when he noticed Twilightpaw and Jadepaw were both emerging from the apprentices' den, happily exchanging news with eachother. The sight made Dawnpaw's heart sink and made him feel as lonely as ever.

***

"Attack me," Snowtail mewed to Dawnpaw, the frigid squalls of the wind almost breaking off her words. Snowtail had brought Dawnpaw out near the edge of ThunderClan territory, nearing the border between RiverClan and ThunderClan. The stream was beginning to heighten in depth as rain droplets trampled itself on the surface.

"What?" Dawnpaw asked confusedly, tilting his head in built up disorientation.

Snowtail remained where she was, sitting motionlessly, swiping her tongue across one of her paws. "Let me see how well you fight, and we'll start from there."

"O-okay," Dawnpaw stammered, willingly ready to show Snowtail his full potential. "I'll attack you." With the words released, he charged toward Snowtail, quickening his pace as he got closer. As he neared her, Snowtail still remained still, her eyes fixed on Dawnpaw with an ice cold stare. Dawnpaw leaped at her, ready to pin her down briefly, but Snowtail was prepared and she quickly moved to the side, allowing Dawnpaw to splash in the mud puddle the storm had forged. As Dawnpaw was blinded by the muddy water, Snowtail swiftly rammed into Dawnpaw with her head first, making Dawnpaw skid across the gunky earth.

Dawnpaw still laid on the ground, half impressed with her techniques and half angry that he'd just made a fool of himself. Dawnpaw began to turn his head to Snowtail who was grooming herself as if nothing had happened. Dawnpaw scrambled onto his paws with annoyance, instantly beginning to wipe off all the mud that had spawned on his fur.

Snowtail began to abandon her grooming session and padded up toward Dawnpaw, wrapping her tail around the apprentice. "You have excellent speed, but you need to _think_. You can't half expect the cat you're attacking to not defend themselves just because you have speed. Think about what you're going to do next, then leap for the attack. Try again." Snowtail padded away from him, releasing her grasp with her tail on Dawnpaw, and found a place near a fallen tree trunk, positioning herself on the opposite side where Dawnpaw remained.

Dawnpaw, who still remained agitated, took in her advice without refusing and began to arrange himself to fall in another attempt to attack his mentor. Dawnpaw stiffened his muscles, preparing to dart toward her, readily to show off his skills to Snowtail. With his future moves planned out, he plunged himself across the field, ready to perform his moves without hesitation.

Snowtail seemed to be more prepared than Dawnpaw was, she swiftly jolted across the clearing toward Dawnpaw. Caught off guard, Dawnpaw slowed his pace, but regained it when he realized that she was testing Dawnpaw's retaliations and instincts.

Snowtail leaped at Dawnpaw as he darted toward her, frenzily and carefully planning her future actions and positions. Dawnpaw swiftly moved to the side, quickly whipping himself around to face toward his opponent. Dawnpaw skidded his sheathed paws across her chest roughly, leaving her plummet on the mucky earth.

Snowtail let out an unbelievable gasp as she laid on the damp mud. "That was amazing!" she mewed, impressed with Dawnpaw's previous actions. "Like a warrior."

A burst of pride flooded Dawnpaw's chest, caging all the other thoughts who were fiercely altercating to find a place in Dawnpaw's thoughts. "Thanks!" He beamed proudly.

"All right, don't be so proud to forget that you have a lot to learn." Snowtail flicked her tail, keeping her soothing bright blue gaze fixed on Dawnpaw. "Let's proceed back to camp to fetch the other apprentices for their hunting assessments."

Dawnpaw's pride faded away like an echo and his heart began to sink. He didn't even like to begin to think about being near Jadepaw and Twilightpaw. "Alright. . ." he trailed off, reluctantly agreeing as they followed their trail back to the camp. As they faintly padded back through the mucky undergrowth, memories of the prophecy submerged inside his mind forcibly. The decision he had made the other day was serious and he committed himself to find those bloodthirsty rogues who had murdered his adopted kin and his most respected friend in the clan, Dustheart. Dawnpaw's thoughts got pushed into the thoughts of how extensive his training might be. _Will it be too late? Am I making the right choice? Please, StarClan, give me answers._

As deep as the thoughts were, he thrusted the thoughts aside, and darted through the gorse tunnel, keeping his pace behind Snowtail. The storm seemed to deepen more violently, causing Dawnpaw's anxiety to heighten. Dawnpaw began to follow a faint realization that was present in his mind. _Could this be a sign from StarClan?_ He thought, hope clinging onto him like thorns would attach on his fur. His thoughts were destroyed when they arrived at the apprentices' den, proceeding themselves inside the den to fetch the apprentices for their hunting assignment.

Only Lightpaw remained inside the den, sleeping soundly; her dreams seeming to be relaxing and alluring. Dawnpaw gazed down on the reposing golden brown she-cat, who remained comfortably still on her moss-bedding. Reluctantly feeling guilty to be ready to disturb her comfortable dreams, he lifted his paw to prod her side to awaken her, Snowtail by his side.

"Come on, Lightpaw. You need to wake up; all the apprentices are going to have a hunting assessment," Dawnpaw meowed soothingly, trying his best to sound as commendable as possible.

Snowtail carefully took place beside Dawnpaw steadily. "Yes, your mentors have agreed to allow me to take you out to survey your hunting skills." Snowtail glanced at Dawnpaw, then returned her gaze on Lightpaw, who still remained still on her moss. "We discussed this this morning."

"All right, its not like I'll be getting much more rest anyway. . ." Lightpaw mewed tiredly, dispensing a yawn from her jaws and stretched her limbs. At that moment, a loud rumble befell from the clouds outside. Gloomily, Lightpaw turned to Snowtail with an exaggerated glare. "Are you sure its a good day to do this? Its pouring outside. All the prey are probably hidden."

Lightpaw echoed Dawnpaw's thoughts, who had refused to notify Snowtail the flaws with her idea. Dawnpaw turned to Snowtail, then to Lightpaw awkwardly. "It won't hurt to lift up a few extra work, would it?"

Lightpaw murmured agreement, and headed outside of the den reluctantly, instantly drenched it water as it flooded down from the sky. Dawnpaw watched her go, then turned to Snowtail. "Shall I fetch Twilightpaw and Jadepaw?" He offered. No matter how much he disliked to do it, he knew he'd have to try to gain Jadepaw's respect sooner or later.

"Sure." Snowtail flicked her tail in dismissal for him to disperse to fetch the two apprentices as she proceeded outside of the den.

Dawnpaw sprinted outside of the den where Snowtail was previously at. With a hard stare at Snowtail who had went off to join in a conversation with Emberpelt, he tramped through the frigid winds and ice cold muddy puddles that were underneath the soft pads of his paws. Giving a spiteful spit at the puddles, he bounded out to scavenge the camp for Jadepaw and Twilightpaw.

Almost on their own accord his paws took him to the mouth of Eclipsefoot's den. Maybe they went to check on Shadekit? He thought hopefully. "Jadepaw, Twilightpaw, are you in here?" Dawnpaw rasped, impatiently awaiting his hunting assessments.

"Nope, just Eclipsefoot!" Dawnpaw heard the reply bounce off the stone like an echo ringing in his ears, and he turned his direction toward the elders' den. _Maybe their fetching moss for the elders?_ He thought, attempting to catch lingering hope. Dawnpaw darted swiftly across the clearing toward the elders' den, irritation starting to build up inside his body.

When he arrived at the mouth of the elders' den, a flash of lightning lit up the dark sky, making Dawnpaw jump uneasily. He proceeded inside politely and spotted the two elders, Rattail, a gray tom with a small tail, and Dapplespot, a white she-cat with brown spots.

Dawnpaw, panting rapidly, padded up to Rattail and Dapplespot, positioning himself in front of them, trying to come up with words. "Hey," he started, "have you seen Jadepaw and Twilightpaw? We're supposed to have a hunting assignment today."

It was Rattail who replied. "Ah, in dis' weather? I'm not sure. I think they are on dah' morning patrol. They shallt' be back soon." His voice cracked with age as he spoke.

Dawnpaw groaned in annoyance, unsheathing and sheathing his claws as he padded out of the den to find Snowtail through the muck. Snowtail still remained to be in a deep conversation with Emberpelt as Dawnpaw darted across the clearing toward her direction. As he approached, Emberpelt turned his gaze briefly on Dawnpaw, then back onto Snowtail, flicking his tail to signal his approach to Snowtail.

Snowtail received the signal and turned toward him, abiding for his arrival. "Hey, Dawnpaw," she mewed, "have you found the two apprentices?"

Dawnpaw heaved a sigh, the squalls of wind sending an ice cold chill down his spine. "No," he groaned, his teeth chattering. "Rattail suggested that they might be on the morning patrol."

Snowtail let out a snort of disappointed. "Well," she began, her voice remaining calm, "the morning patrol just left. It appears that I should just take you and Lightpaw."

Dawnpaw felt relief flood through his chest. He half appreciated this, and half disagreed. _I _have_ to find out why Jadepaw is angry with me._

"Alright . . ." he murmured, acting as if he was flooded with disappointment. "Where is-"

All of a sudden, he heard a voice ring across the clearing. "Over here!" the voice squeaked. "Hold on! I'm on my way!" It was Lightpaw, Dawnpaw guessed in his mind, the familiar voice still ringing in his ears. Lightpaw emerged from the nursery, her tail drooping and her head held low. Her attitude didn't match the cheerful voice that he just heard.

Snowtail gazed at the drooping she-cat. "We must be on our way," she meowed, "before the storm gets any worse." Nobody protested, and Snowtail flicked her tail to follow her out of the gorse tunnel.

Lightpaw lagged behind them as they approached an empty field, swaying trees above their heads. Lightpaw lifted her head to glance at Dawnpaw for a few heartbeats, but returned to her uncomfortable atmosphere. "How long from now?" she croaked.

Snowtail skidded to a halt, returning Lightpaw's gaze. "Actually," she mewed competently, "we're already here."

Dawnpaw heard a sigh of relief from Lightpaw as Snowtail continued to speak. "I will assess your hunting skills. You two will disperse to the locations I give you," she addressed. "Dawnpaw, you will hunt at the edge of the forest, near Twolegplace. Lightpaw, you will hunt near Sunningrocks. Now off you go, and remember, I'll be watching you two. I'll fetch you two when I feel you have done well enough."

Dawnpaw quickly understood and dispersed toward his given location. The storm is getting worse, he thought as another rumble of thunder erupted from the aphotic clouds that had positioned themselves fiercely above Dawnpaw, rain clashing on his pelt like rocks. Dawnpaw leaped over a fallen tree trunk, and picked up the familiar scent of Twolegplace, and immediately lifted his head to take in the scent of prey. The downpours of rain had interrupted the scent, but at once he hoisted the scent of fresh-kill, wafting itself around Dawnpaw's nostrils, making his mouth water eagerly. He dropped in his hunting crouch and skidded across the ground, disposing himself in a nearby bush to spot his prey. The prey was a mouse, hidden underneath a log with massive holes on the sides it.

Dawnpaw carefully stalked the prey, pressing himself forward every few heartbeats, ascertaining that his prey will remain unaware of his presence. As he neared it he bunched his muscles in his back legs, releasing a massive leap inside the hole of the log. The prey was as unaware of him as he thought, and he swiftly landed on the prey, his claws sinking inside the mouse's fur. He bent his head down to grasp the mouse's neck to carry it outside of the shelter of the log and into the raging storm.

He dropped the mouse on the muddy earth, quickly burying it to come back for it later. Almost at once he headed out farther toward the Twolegplace, catching faint traces of prey nearby. Lightning cracked through the clouds and thunder erupted from the stormy skies once more. Dawnpaw ignored the chills he got from the frigid wind, and dropped into the hunters' crouch as soon as he picked up a fresh scent of vole. He picked out the sound of ruffling leaves from the loud rumbles of thunder and the blasting winds, and made his way toward it, remembering his first catch proudly. He had caught a plump vole that day, but it was followed by the invasion of the rogues. Dawnpaw began to get lost in his thoughts again, almost forgetting about his prey. Instantly, he propelled the thoughts away and brought himself back to reality.

The vole was munching on seeds on the roots of a swaying tree, almost asking to get caught. Smoothly and swiftly, he scurried across the muddy ground and thrusted himself forward, anticipating his claws to sink in flesh. The vole was startled and turned to sprint away, but Dawnpaw caught it by it's tail and flung it up in the air, catching it by his thorn sharp claws and colliding the helpless creature on the tree where the vole was chewing on seeds, killing it contiguously. Proud of his catch, he buried it hastily, allowing the glacial winds and water droplets pound against his face.

Without hesitation, he trotted further into the forest, lifting his head every once and a while to scan the area for prey. A loud rumble of thunder was released and the massive winds began to blow more heavily, almost knocking Dawnpaw off his paws. _StarClan, are you trying to tell me something? If you are, please make it more clear._

At once, he picked up the sweet aroma of another mouse, it scurried across the boggy undergrowth, desperately trying to shelter. _Easy catch,_ he thought hastily. He dropped down into his hunters' crouch, bunching the muscles of his back legs eagerly, readying himself to leap at the prey. Dawnpaw made a massive leap toward his prey, cuffing his jaws around the mouse's neck, the warm red blood flooding inside his mouth.

Releasing the dead carcass from his jaws, he buried it quickly and darted out to attempt to catch more prey for his assessment. Dawnpaw was too distracted with thoughts that he didn't notice a heap of white fur in front of him, and he rammed into it embarrassingly. It was Snowtail, along with Lightpaw on her other side.

"Well done, Dawnpaw," she mewed, ignoring Dawnpaw's foolishness as he scrambled on his paws and began grooming himself. "I have both assessed you two carefully. Let's return back to camp with the prey you caught, and give it to the elders. I'm sure they'll be pleased with the extra fresh-kill."

Dawnpaw nodded, and started to retrace his trail where he had buried all his caught prey, and quickly fetched them without hesitation. Dawnpaw returned to the spot where Snowtail remained, and dropped all his prey at her paws. "Here," he mewed with pride.

"Wonderful," she mewed with a grin. "I'm sure the clan will be very impressed."

Dawnpaw beamed with pride, accepting her praises. After a few heartbeats, Lightpaw returned with a two mouses, one vole, and one chaffinch. Dawnpaw's heart sank in envy. _She did better than me!_ Dawnpaw let out a sigh, embarrassed that her catches were much more wonderful than his.

"Well done!" Snowtail praised, impression shaking her voice. "You're a gifted hunter."

"Thanks!" she squeaked cheerfully. "It was hard to find that much prey in this weather, and I suppose I was in a good hunting spot," she added when she noticed Dawnpaw looking down at his paws with dread.

"Alright," Snowtail mewed, attempting to change the subject, "Let's head back to camp." The words sprang inside Dawnpaw's ears as he followed Snowtail back to the gorse tunnel, still hot with embarrassment. _What will Jadepaw and Twilightpaw say?_

As they trotted inside the camp, the clearing was almost empty, besides Ashstar and Grayfur, who were exchanging words with one another.

At once when Ashstar and Grayfur had noticed their arrival, the padded over toward them when they noticed the prey that was clinched in the jaws of the apprentices.

"I see the hunting assessment went well," Ashstar praised, "especially Lightpaw. She seems to be improving. I think it might be time for her to become a warrior. After all, she's been training for six moons."

Dawnpaw's heart sank even lower, and his tail drooped. He was right, of course. She _was _ready to be made a warrior and she had been in training longer than Dawnpaw and Jadepaw. They had only absorbed one moon of training.

Dawnpaw heard a squeak of excitement emerge from her jaws. "Thank you!" She swayed her tail back and forth, but then discontinued it when she noticed Dawnpaw's dejected mood.

"I will speak to Emberpelt about your warrior ceremony," Ashstar continued. "Your warrior ceremony will be held tomorrow evening, when this weather blows over." Ashstar padded away and entered the warriors' den to fetch Emberpelt.

Lightpaw was erect, beaming proudly, ignoring the gelid winds that clashed against her fur. Grayfur observed her with hilarity, then turned his gaze on Dawnpaw, who was envying Lightpaw at the highest.

"Don't worry Dawnpaw," Grayfur assured. "You'll be a warrior before you know it." Dawnpaw returned his green gaze, absorbing his assurance without taking it for granted, and trotted toward the elders' den to give them the fresh-kill he caught. Dawnpaw kept feeling a stab of jealousy when he thought about what Ashstar said to Lightpaw, just like the feeling he had when Jadepaw and Twilightpaw were together. Yet, Dawnpaw felt joyful for Lightpaw and couldn't wait to see her be made a warrior. _Was this what my adopted kin felt like when I was going to be made an apprentice?_

_

* * *

I hope you enjoyed! Oh, and see that little green button down there? It's getting quite lonely... why not give it a click? :P_


	12. Chapter 10: Something Strange

Hey guys, sorry for the late update. This week was havoc for me. I can't really announce them because they're events that happened in my family. I was also wrapped tight in a writer's block all week until Saturday, so I had two days more to work on it. Well, here I am, posting it on Monday morning. I have no school today because it snowed (well, we got ice) Saturday, and it still hasn't melted all the way, so now we're having Monday off. Because of that, I had time to finish Chapter 10. Hurray for the first 10 chapters of the book finished! :P; Anyways, there's a poll located on my account that I'd like for you guys or girls to vote on. Thanks and I hope you enjoy reading and please review!

**AN:** Yes, this is another very long chapter. Please read it anyway, it's not as long as you think it is. n_n

**Another AN:** I'd also like to put this out; whatever project I start, I finish. Also, if I say something _is_ going to be finished, I mean it. I don't care if my mind thinks it'll be impossible, I'm a proud young writer who'd like to be a fictional author when I get older. (Yes I already have a good plot and idea for my first book _Dematra_ to be released when I get older.) I also have a very interesting plot for this series, and hope you guys pull through to reach that part. This first book is trying to fill everything in, then it'll get to the most interesting parts. Alright, again I hope you enjoy reading and please _please_ review because I haven't gotten any reviews since Chapter 8 was released. Thanks. :]  
**  
Approximate words in Chapter 10: (5,795)**

* * *

**Chapter 10**

_Rain trickled down from the aphotic _clouds, rapid luminous rain droplets pounding onto Dawnpaw's pelt as he padded after Ashstar, Grayfur, and Snowtail. They were on night patrol. They had just passed the river by RiverClan, the bank seeming to be overlapped with built up water from the raging storm. The storm was dying down, but still remained fierce. Lightpaw's warrior ceremony would be held tomorrow and Dawnpaw's body was fully submerged with eagerness.

Ashstar came to a halt as they approached the Thunderpath, where the ShadowClan border is located, and faced toward the cats with him on patrol, gazing at them with anxiety. "Do you smell that?" Ashstar meowed, gaping his jaws to take in more of the scent.

"Yes." Grayfur lifted his muzzle. "It's a cat scent," he continued, "None I've ever smelt before- not from any of the clans."

Dawnpaw began to stir with uneasiness as he lifted his head to take in the scent. He could smell the damp leaves that were fully engulfed in the storm's rain, along with a cat scent that lingered with it. It was stale, but clearly could be identified. The scent seemed to be familiar, but strangely distant. Dawnpaw turned his gaze on Ashstar, who was scraping his claws on the mucky soil that had been created by the fierce storm.

"I smell it too." Dawnpaw stared at Ashstar, but turned his bright orange gaze on Snowtail who had remained silent. Snowtail gave him a brief nod to notify that she had smelt the scent, then fixed her eyes on Ashstar.

"I can scent it too," she mewed, "It's stale. It smells like a rogue or a loner has hunted on our territory." Dawnpaw's heart made a massive leap. Memories of the rogue attack began to flood through his mind hastily, making Dawnpaw grit his teeth. Then the memory of the decision he had made began to subdue it. He was going to make a journey to find the murderous rogues after his warrior ceremony because he believed that the name "Flare" was the sun in the prophecy. Dawnpaw had chosen to stay quiet about the prophecy until he had an idea of what it meant. _What would the clan think about me if I tell them about a strange prophecy that I don't even understand?_ Dawnpaw couldn't shake off the thought of why StarClan had chosen _him_. He wasn't Clanborn. But Firestar, who had been a legend to the four clans in the forest, wasn't Clanborn either. He was a _kittypet_.

Dawnpaw's thoughts began to stir back to reality, bringing back the vision of the damp forest. He fixed his eyes on Grayfur, then upon Ashstar for his reply.

"It's strange how the scent is only available near the ShadowClan border," Ashstar prompted, abruptly turning his head to face the other side of the Thunderpath. "Their patrols must have scented the scent as well. We should ask ShadowClan about it at the next Gathering, even though it'll be hard to tell when that'll be due to this flinty storm." The memories of Dawnpaw's conversation with Grayfur began to bound back into Dawnpaw's mind. He was a kit then, who had just finished his welfare as a loner. If he hadn't joined ThunderClan, he could have starved. Grayfur had told Dawnpaw that the Gathering was when all the Clan cats met at Fourtrees to exchange their accomplishments with the other four clans, or troubles.

Grayfur padded over toward Ashstar, flicking his tail over Ashstar's shoulder, and murmured something in his ear. Ashstar's ears pricked as if Grayfur had told him something frightening, but Ashstar flattened his ears once more, flickering an uneasy glance at Dawnpaw. Dawnpaw predicted that Grayfur had reminded Ashstar about the rogue invasion, and started to grit his teeth. The thoughts of it being his fault began to arouse itself passionately in his mind, sprinkling ice cold guilt over Dawnpaw's spine. Shadekit was injured severely, and his adopted kin had been brutally murdered in search of Dawnpaw. Remembrance of the sight of their blood-spilled bodies made Dawnpaw's fur bristle with regret.

"You're probably right." Dawnpaw heard Ashstar's rasp blare from his thoughts, relinquishing Dawnpaw from the scornful memory. Dawnpaw wondered what Ashstar meant, but Dawnpaw didn't want to understand because he knew it involved about the rogues and Dawnpaw. "Let's head back to camp. We should get some rest and wait until this storm is over before we try and find out who's scent this is. We'd be better off discussing this in my den." With a flick of his tail toward Snowtail and Grayfur, he added, "You two head back to camp; I need to speak to Dawnpaw."

With a brief nod from each of them, they bounded toward the direction to the camp, their scent drifting away briskly.

Anxiety cliched at Dawnpaw's heart with icy claws, warily awaiting for what Ashstar had to say to him. With an unsteady glance at Ashstar, he positioned himself on the damp leaves that his paws had been sinking into, tilting his head toward Ashstar. Dawnpaw's throat felt too stiff to summon up words, but forced them out abruptly. "What do you want?" Dawnpaw choked.

"Grayfur told me that Jadepaw had told him that the rogues were after you, causing the violent death with Dustheart and Swiftpelt's kits," Ashstar rasped, his voice tense with seriousness. "Is this true? If so, I'd like for you to tell me why."

Dawnpaw felt like fire had just burnt the last remains of his heart. _How could Jadepaw tell Grayfur that! That was something I wanted _him _to know, not anyone else! _ His throat remained stiff, but he forced words out of his throat like bile. "It's true. . ." Dawnpaw croaked desperately, scraping his paws on the muddy undergrowth.

Ashstar made his body erect, and menacingly spat out a question Dawnpaw couldn't answer. "Why?"

"I don't know!" Dawnpaw squeaked with melancholy. "The rogue attacked me!" Forcing himself to settle down, he added, "He said a cat named Flare wanted me alive. . ."

Ashstar's ears pricked with interest. "Why would a rogue invade our territory, kill a few cats, and attack you while telling you a cat wants you alive? That's mouse-brained!" Ashstar meowed. Noticing Dawnpaw's unsteadiness, he quickly added, "They wouldn't try and take you to a murderous cat if you didn't do anything to harm them. It just doesn't seem right." With the words summoned, a low rumble of thunder rumbled from the vague clouds overhead. "We should head back to camp and get some rest. And by the way, I'd like you to go to the next Gathering. You will be the only apprentice to go, since you were on the patrol when we caught the unknown rogue scent. Do not speak a word to the clan about this discovery."

Dawnpaw nodded his head to notify that he had understood. It was difficult to be delighted about going to the Gathering after what the conversation Ashstar and Dawnpaw just had. "Thanks," Dawnpaw meowed, "And I don't know why; I'm struggling about this as much as you are."

Ashstar nodded. "It's okay," he meowed, "Now lets get back to camp. If I stay out here any longer, my fur will freeze!"

"Alright," Dawnpaw meowed to Ashstar as Ashstar bounded into the bracken toward the direction of the gorse tunnel. Dawnpaw sighed, glad to be distancing himself from the acrid tang of the Thunderpath. The Thunderpath had been strangely silent and not even a monster stirred by.

Dawnpaw raced after Ashstar toward the gorse tunnel, the memories of the conversation playing in his mind like motion pictures. Jadepaw had released to the ThunderClan deputy and leader that it was Dawnpaw's fault for the invasion, and made it impossible to push the rancorous feeling of guilt out of his mind.

Dawnpaw leaped over the fallen tree trunk near the gorse tunnel, nearly flooded by the pounding water droplets. Dawnpaw's pelt was soaked from the menacing downpour from the deep, spiteful storm clouds that destroyed chances of daylight. The word daylight began to run a marathon in his mind, bringing back the memories of the prophecy. _Sun and daylight will rise and moon and dawn may never come._

_Oh, StarClan! Please help me!_

Dawnpaw made his way through the gorse tunnel, trotting into the empty clearing. Dawnpaw managed to catch Ashstar's tail vanishing inside his den, seeking warmth from within his den. Dawnpaw turned his eyes at the apprentices' den, the glanced away, wrinkling up his nose in disgust. _Jadepaw and Twilightpaw are in there. I'd rather sleep in the darkness and coldness than be in the same den as them..._

Dawnpaw padded over toward the middle of the clearing, then dropped his scrawny body on the muddy puddle that lurked around his paws. The muddy puddle splashed from under his weight, staining his fur with oozing mud. Dawnpaw laid in the middle of the clearing, wrapping himself in a ball. The raging, glacial winds and frigid water droplets flung themselves upon his dark, mud-stained pelt. Dawnpaw allowed his tail and head to droop, allowing all the mucky mud puddles to engulf themselves on his fur. Guilt and dejection swallowed his spirit, only allowing his mind to be lingered off in depression. Dawnpaw's belly let out a loud rumble, but he ignored it. He didn't care about his hunger, he only cared about how he could fix all the messes he forged. He lifted his head, and let out a short, silent wail before he drifted off into sleep in the middle of the clearing, the fierce winds clashing onto his fur.

***

Dawnpaw awoke from the sweet grasps of rest, blinking his eyes rapidly with uneasiness. He wasn't used to waking up being drenched in mud and rain, along with being as cold as stone. Dawnpaw scrambled onto his paws and began to attempt to shake off the water that clang onto his pelt. Dawnpaw despised Jadepaw and Twilightpaw now. He didn't want anything to do with them. Dawnpaw allowed the thought of hatred play in his mind, _I hate them. All they do is cause me stress and pain. I don't care about them anymore. I'm done trying to put up with them and they should of realized that I was trying my best to keep our friendship the same, but now Jadepaw made me see that would be trying to compete with the impossible._

Dawnpaw swiped his tongue over his paw, and then continued to clean himself from the damp, moist ground. The clouds had cleared, and the sun was visible in the horizon, it's rays reflected itself off the water on the leaves, glittering brighter than the stars in Silverpelt. The storm had subsided, only leaving behind only the chills of the slight breezes. _Lightpaw's warrior ceremony will be held today_, he murmured in his mind while gazing around the clearing, awaiting for Ashstar to emerge from his den to assign the dawn patrol, or Snowtail so he could resume his training sessions.

The squalls of wind began to die down, and heat began to take its place. Dawnpaw arched his back, making it erect. No matter what happened today, he was going to enjoy it. He was done worrying about Jadepaw and Twilightpaw. He was used to being alone due to his kithood, and wouldn't mind how long Jadepaw would be hostile to him.

Suddenly a silver shape began to form at the corner of his gaze, it streaked itself across the clearing. _Twilightpaw..._ he groaned miserably in his mind. _You're the only one... no cat is like you._ Dawnpaw had already discovered that his love wouldn't matter. It was just as distant as a dream. _A living torture._

Twilightpaw arched her back in an attempt to stretch, but was relinquished from her chances when she noticed Dawnpaw and his miserable shape. His fur mud-stained and water clinging onto his fur like thorns would in his bedding. Twilightpaw gaped her jaws in awe as if she could never imagine Dawnpaw to appear so terribly. Twilightpaw lifted a paw to start to dart toward him, but stopped hard on her paws, and turned her destination toward the fresh-kill pile to fetch a starling.

The thought of food made his belly growl, but Dawnpaw continued to ignore it. His heart began to grow stale and acrid as worse as the Thunderpath as he watched Twilightpaw stalk away with the starling clinched in her jaws, then setting herself down at the entrance of the apprentices' den, tearing into the flesh of her prey.

Dawnpaw shook his head with fury, then made his anger die down and his fur began to lie down. He had something to look forward to today and he wouldn't allow Twilightpaw to break through his wishes.

Dawnpaw noticed more movement from the entrance of the apprentices' den, placing themselves next to Twilightpaw. It was Jadepaw. Jadepaw shot a hot stare at Dawnpaw, then turned his gaze on Twilightpaw and began to share-tongues as if Dawnpaw appeared to look normal.

Dawnpaw looked away, unable to stand the sight of the pair. Instead of waiting for the dawn patrol to be assigned, he shot his direction toward the gorse tunnel. _I'll go hunting, _he decided, glancing back at the clearing before darting inside the tunnel and into the forest.

The sun was blazing, it's rays beaming on Dawnpaw's pitch black pelt as he stalked toward Sunningrocks. All his mind was on hunting for prey, all other thoughts evaporated from his thoughts. Sunningrocks would be a good place to hunt since it wasn't too dry or too damp. It was perfect weather.

When he arrived at Sunningrocks, he immediately dropped into a hunters' crouch when he caught the scent of prey nearby. The sun glittered in the sky, wrapping the warmth around Dawnpaw's muddy and damp pelt, slowly submerging the drenched and mucky pelt away.

Dawnpaw skidded on the damp ground and peered through the bracken to spot a vole scurrying along the undergrowth. Dawnpaw continued to skid across the earth toward his heedless prey. He bunched his hind muscles in preparation to leap. With a massive collaboration with his legs, he repelled from himself from the ground and jolted toward his defenseless prey.

The vole let out a silent shriek of shock before Dawnpaw snatched the voles neck with his fangs, quickly deliberating it's life with a massive sweep with his unsheathed claws. Dawnpaw observed as the life died away from the helpless vole while the body was swaying in his clinched jaws. Deciding that this was all he would catch, he turned his direction toward the gorse tunnel that led back to the ThunderClan camp.

Dawnpaw rushed toward the tunnel and rushed inside, awaiting to witness the sight of the sun blazing down upon the clearing of the camp. _Lightpaw's warrior ceremony should be soon,_ he remembered while he stalked over toward the fresh-kill pile to place his catch proudly among the pile. His stomach let out a loud wail, but once more Dawnpaw ignored it. He had better things to do than waste the day by eating.

As soon as he placed his prey amongst the pile, he turned his gaze toward the apprentices' den, which appeared to be empty until Lightpaw prodded near the entrance. She had just awoken, and obviously didn't realize how late it was. A pang of bitter realization hit him when he realized he wasn't supposed to go out of camp alone. It didn't matter, no one had noticed his absence, so they shouldn't have a reason to discipline him.

Lightpaw turned her green gaze from Ashstar's den to the clearing where Dawnpaw was located. With one look at him, she gaped her jaws open in shock and distress, and padded toward him as if no sleep had lingered with her.

"What happened!" Lightpaw demanded with alarm, swiping her tongues over Dawnpaw in an attempt to clean the bedraggled muck on his fur. "I wondered where you were since you weren't in the den last night. I was worried sick!"

Dawnpaw's mind raced with an attempt to make an excuse. "I was. . ." Dawnpaw trailed off in search of an answer. "I was out hunting."

"What!" Lightpaw sounded bewildered. "How could you be hunting that late at night? And with this weather, it would seem impossible!" Lightpaw examined Dawnpaw one more time before adding, "It looks like you were outside the whole night."

Dawnpaw resisted to explain why he had slept out in such horrible weather, even if he had to sum up a totally ridiculous explanation. "I thought the camp needed it, since the pile wasn't that full. And due to this weather, I knew it would be a challenge to find more prey. I was just trying to feed the clan, no matter what the weather seemed to be like."

The worry in Lightpaw's bright green eyes seemed to fade slowly, but still looked uneasy. "I suppose you're right. Look at you, thinking like a true, loyal warrior!"

A massive pang of regret stabbed at Dawnpaw's heart as cold as ice. Would a true, loyal warrior lie? Dawnpaw thrusted the thought out of his mind and continued to listen to Lightpaw with interest. "Thanks, but you're the real warrior. Your warrior ceremony will be held soon, while I have to wait four more moons!" Dawnpaw tilted his head, lowering one of his ears on the side where his head was tilted, clearly showing that he envied her.

"Don't worry!" Lightpaw squeaked, amused by the way Dawnpaw was acting. "It'll come quicker than you think. It seems as if I was just apprenticed yesterday! I remember my apprentice ceremony. I was so excited!"

"Yeah, Ja-" Dawnpaw broke off when he realized he was about to announce his nemesis's ruthless name. "I was excited to," he finished, correcting his choice of words steadily.

Lightpaw was aware of Dawnpaw's sudden stop, but ignored it. "My warrior ceremony should be held after the dawn patrol comes back, I think."

"I think so too."

"Yeah." Lightpaw gave her paw a swift lick before speaking more. "They should be back soon."

The blazing sun was flickering in the sky much brighter now, and the threatening clouds had vanished, exposing the dazzling blue sky. The weather showed no evidence that a storm so distraught had been upon the camp the day before. The sun's heat cushioned itself inside Dawnpaw's black and gray fur, glittering brightly, removing the sludge and water that was suckled inside Dawnpaw's pelt.

"Where's Jadepaw and Twilightpaw?" Dawnpaw asked, curiosity prickling at him at the thought of where they were.

"I seen Grayfur assign them on dawn patrol." Lightpaw sounded completely unaware of Dawnpaw's overflowing curiosity.

"They always seem to be on patrol with each other," Dawnpaw meowed. The thought of Jadepaw and Twilightpaw being together so much, and the growing thought of them becoming mates irritated him.

"You're right." Lightpaw finished with her grooming. "They're getting along quite well."

A snarl began to rumble in his throat, almost losing control of his thoughts. "Well, I-" He broke off when he noticed shapes emerging from the tunnel. He seen Ashstar, Twilightpaw, Emberpelt, and Jadepaw stroking their way through the clearing. Jadepaw glanced at Dawnpaw with an exasperated glance, then turned back to Twilightpaw, who happily absorbed his affectionate warmth.

Dawnpaw bit back his lip in a low snarl, half to himself, then forced himself to calm down. Lightpaw's warrior ceremony is going to be held today and he wasn't going to allow anything to penetrate his audacity.

Ashstar repelled himself from the patrol and rushed over toward the Highrock with his gaze locked on Lightpaw and Dawnpaw. When Ashstar made himself on top of the Highrock with his body erect, he chanted the familiar words that addressed his clan.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather here beneath the Highrock for a Clan meeting." Ashstar's yowl was stern and serious.

Pride surged through Dawnpaw as he observed the cats emerging from their dens and collecting themselves around the Highrock. Swiftpelt, the mother of his murdered adopted kin, had emerged from the warriors' den. Ashstar had allowed her to resume her warrior duties until Shadekit had recovered. Shadekit would be made an apprentice as soon as she recovered, but she'd need a cat to look after her until then. Dawnpaw slid the disturbing scraps of memory. Dawnpaw allowed himself a soft purr of pride when he glanced at Lightpaw as her bright green eyes glittered, eagerness reflecting off of them. More and more cats began to pile themselves at the base of the Highrock, including Ferntail and Maplefeather, his hostile rivals.

A sudden realization blasted inside Dawnpaw's mind like a raging fire. The Clan seemed to be short on warriors and apprentices. Was Ashstar promoting Lightpaw as a warrior just because they were such in need of more warriors? Dawnpaw shook the possibility out of his mind as he watched Grayfur take his place at the side of the Highrock, along with Eclipsefoot, who positioned herself beside Dawnpaw.

"How's the prey runnning, young one?" Eclipsefoot greeted.

"Fine," Dawnpaw mewed. Dawnpaw knew he was lying. Instead, he was dying inside.

"That's all well," Eclipsefoot meowed, keeping her tone calm and stern. "Shadekit is doing fine in my den. She's making outstanding improvements, and I think she'll be recovered soon."

"That's great!" Dawnpaw squeaked happily. He always had a bond with Shadekit that he couldn't understand, and he always adored her achievements.

"Yes," Eclipsefoot meowed. As soon as the words were out, Dawnpaw realized that he had missed the moment when Lightpaw found her way at the base of the rock; Emberpelt escorting her to her warrior ceremony, as he was her mentor. Her golden brown fur was well-groomed, and her bright green gaze burned on her leader, pride flickering off of her face.

Ashstar leaped down from the Highrock to meet her. He plummeted a few tail-lengths from where she stood, and padded over toward her. Dawnpaw noticed that under Lightpaw's pride that glittered in her eyes, he noticed a serious expression that hid among them.

Ashstar summoned up the words that had been mouthed to every apprentice in the forest. "I, Ashstar, leader of ThunderClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. She has trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend her to you as a warrior in her turn." Ashstar quickly flashed his gaze off of Lightpaw, and onto the crowd of cats, then set his eyes upon Lightpaw once more. "Lightpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend this Clan, even at the cost of your life?"

Lightpaw made herself erect. "I do." Pride shook her voice, but she remained completely still, listening to Ashstar with excitement.

"Then by the powers of StarClan," Ashstar continued, "I give you your warrior name: Lightpaw, from this moment you will be known as Lightpool. StarClan honors your compassion and your loyalty, and we welcome you as a full warrior of ThunderClan."

Lightpool's eyes exchanged from excitement to thrill. Ashstar took a pace closer, resting his muzzle on the top of Lightpool's head. Lightpool licked Ashstar's shoulder in response, then withdrew, her green eyes sparkling.

"Lightpool! Lightpool!"

The Clan greeted her with her new warrior name. Lightpool seemed to be overflowing with happiness, but sharply kept herself steady and controlled. Dawnpaw padded over toward her to chant her new name in greeting. "Hey, Lightpool!" Dawnpaw meowed happily. "Congratulations!"

Lightpool bounded over toward Dawnpaw in response, pressing her muzzle in his fur. "Thanks!"

Dawnpaw felt her sweet and warm scent drift in his nostrils, but still couldn't end his envy for her. The prophecy rang violently in his mind as she warmed him with her sweet aroma. _Sun and daylight will rise and moon and dawn may never come. What could it mean?_

Dawnpaw shook the cobwebs that remained with the thought, and resumed to share-tongues with Lightpool without noticing that Ashstar still remained on the Highrock.

"I have further news," Ashstar announced. "The Gathering is tonight, and I have chosen who shall come. Make sure you're ready when it's time to leave." As soon as the words were brought out, he retreated into his den.

The memories of Ashstar inviting him to come to the Gathering played back in his mind, allowing it to wrap eagerness around him. He had something else to look forward to. _Lightpool was made a warrior on the same day of the Gathering. She's supposed to sit vigil tonight._

***

The evening was burning hotly, the sun blazing in the sky. The day had remained warm, and hunting patrols had ran back and forth rapidly. No cat had taken this weather for granted, neither did Dawnpaw. He had tagged along in a hunting patrol with Emberpelt and Pinestripe.

Snowtail had brought him out for more hunting and battle training, and the apprentice was improving rapidly. Pinestripe had also brought out Jadepaw for some more training, but was seperated from Dawnpaw's assessments. Lightpool had remained silent throughout the day, not wishing to speak a word.

Remembrance of Twilightpaw flashed into Dawnpaw's mind. _She'll be made a warrior soon as well. She started her training at about the same time as Lightpool._

Dawnpaw had just arrived back in the camp from a hunting patrol, but still hadn't eaten. He stomach wailed as Dawnpaw had the prey clinched in his jaws. When he arrived in the clearing, he made his way toward the fresh-kill pile to add his prey to it, and retrieve prey of his choosing. He chose a mouse and headed toward the apprentices' den to eat it. Jadepaw and Twilightpaw were out hunting, allowing Dawnpaw to eat in peace.

Dawnpaw quickly finished the last bit of flesh on the prey, and stalked inside the den that seemed so unfamiliar. He hadn't slept in the apprentices' den much nor had he ever spent his past time inside it. Quickly allowing the warmth of the den to fully engulf him, he dropped himself on the ground. He'd been on his paws all day and desperately wished to relax a little bit before the sun dropped beneath the horizon.

Comfort engulfed him with ardor, and his limbs began to relax. He had a lot on his mind, and he didn't take his luxurious comfort for granted.

Jadepaw made his way through the den, along with Twilightpaw. Jadepaw curled his lip in a snarl. "What are you doing laying around all day? Today is a wonderful day to hunt or train. You're acting like a _kittypet_."

Dawnpaw's heart lurched. He scavenged his voice for sarcasm, but all he found was hostility. Quickly, he scrambled onto his paws, fixing a glare among Jadepaw's white fur, then burned his gaze on Twilightpaw's silver sleek fur. "I was just relaxing for a bit," Dawnpaw snarled. "Perhaps you should be doing something else to support the clan besides drilling a cat who has been working their tail off all day!"

Jadepaw let out a loud growl. "How about you try and make me?" Jadepaw sneered. "Or will you get your little rogue friends to help you?"

Dawnpaw's eyes widened with shock, his anxiety building up rapidly. "Fine!" Dawnpaw yowled as he made a massive leap at Jadepaw, his claws unsheathed.

Jadepaw retaliated by skidding to the opposite side of where Dawnpaw's direction was pointed to, allowing Dawnpaw to land on the hard, dry earth. Quickly, Jadepaw leaped at Dawnpaw, clawing Dawnpaw's black-and-gray pelt while they rolled out in the middle of the clearing.

Dawnpaw's wounds blazed like a fire, but refused to allow Jadepaw to get away with the wounds he'd given. Dawnpaw attempted to bite at Jadepaw's leg, succeeding on the first try. Jadepaw, who was completely unaware of Dawnpaw's action, let out a shrill wail as Dawnpaw's fangs sank in his leg deeply.

Dawnpaw could hear Twilightpaw yelling in the background of the fight, but he ignored it. It was too late to end this battle and still be able to change her opinion on him. As Jadepaw brought his head down in an attempt to lick the blood away from his wound on his leg when Dawnpaw released his grip, Dawnpaw jolted at him in another attempt to pin him down. Anger overwhelming him, he raked his claws on the side of Jadepaw's head.

Waves of blood spewed out of Jadepaw's head, and Jadepaw's body dropped onto the ground. Twilightpaw shrieked in horror at the sight of Jadepaw's motionless body as blood gushed out of the side of his face.

Blood ran around Dawnpaw's paws, a feeling piercing at his heart like a ball of ice. Jadepaw laid underneath his paws, and he could make his life vanish. His life was in his paws.

Suddenly, he heard Ashstar let out a loud yowl. "Jadepaw! Dawnpaw, what happened!" Ashstar's tone was more serious and stiff than usual. Almost ignoring what Dawnpaw had to say, he darted over toward where Twilightpaw was.

"Twilightpaw, get Eclipsefoot!"

Twilightpaw nodded at Ashstar's command, darting in the direction where Eclipsefoot's den was located. Ashstar flashed his gaze fiercely from Jadepaw's motionless body to Dawnpaw, making Dawnpaw flinch.

"What have you done!" Ashstar rasped. "You could have killed him! What started this?"

Dawnpaw scraped his blood-stained paws on the blood-dampened ground. Dawnpaw explained the start of the fight with honesty to Ashstar, refusing to lie to his respected leader. "And I . . . Accidentally clawed him on the side of the head. I didn't mean to hurt him! I swear by StarClan!" He finished, regret raked across his heart as he realized that he had just lied.

As soon as Dawnpaw finished, Twilightpaw rushed back to Jadepaw's motionless body with Eclipsefoot tagging along behind her, herbs clinched her jaws. Eclipsefoot flashed a menacing glare at Dawnpaw, but immediately ended it as if she just remembered that she shouldn't get involved in Clan conflicts. Dawnpaw guessed Twilightpaw had already told her what happened.

"Get him in my den at once," Eclipsefoot meowed with distress.

Ashstar nodded briefly, hastily glaring at Dawnpaw menacingly, then released his hostile gaze and retreated with Eclipsefoot to her den, dragging Jadepaw's blood gushing body to the medicine cats' den. Twilightpaw flashed Dawnpaw with a saddening look before departing after the two cats who had retreated in Eclipsefoot's den.

Guilt and regret slashed at Dawnpaw's heart, a cold feeling grasping at his heart with icy claws. _What have I done?_ He yowled in his mind, _Twilightpaw and I will be impossible now that she witnessed me injure Jadepaw to the thought of death._

Before his thoughts vanished, he noticed a bright green gaze flash at Dawnpaw in horror. Dawnpaw's heart became as foul as the stench of the Thunderpath. It was Lightpool. _Oh, StarClan! Please forgive me!_

_

* * *

I really hope you enjoyed and please press the green button below. It's starting to get cold from not being clicked as much, help it get warm and snug by giving it a click! Or you can hug it. :D_


	13. Chapter 11: Full Moon

I worked hard on this chapter, even though I'm not quite proud of it. The length of it has drifted lower, but I may return back to the small length of the beginning chapters of the story so I can update more constantly. I write very slow due to me wanting to put the words _perfectly_ into the story. Also, I suffer constantly through writer's block and have delayed me a little in writing the chapters. I've also had lack of inspiration since this is the fourth chapter I've written without a review. I've also been very irritable lately due to me being overwhelmed. This is what I get for overworking myself, especially since I'm eleven... Please Read-&-Review because it'll take a little time out of your day to make mine better. Thank you, and the next chapter will be very fun to write because that'll be when someone... ah, just wait until it comes out. xD

To my reviewers:

_Random Person In ur Bushes - You reviewed almost all the chapters! Thanks you. :D_

_Icestar of ForestClan - Thank you for pointing out that mistake. That line is fixed, thanks to you for pointing it out. C:_

_brackenfurlover123 - Thanks, and I hope you find time to read it._

_GinnyStar - I appreciate you reviewing and I'm delighted by your feedback! _

()()()()()

**AN:** I'd like to point this out; the beginning was very tough to write since I wrote this during a major writer's block... Hope it didn't turn out too terribly.

**Approximate words in Chapter 11: (3,401)**

* * *

**Chapter 11**

"_Why have you harmed Jadepaw?_" _Ashstar_ demanded. It was the evening of the day Dawnpaw had critically damaged Jadepaw in retaliation of Jadepaw's hostile taunts. After they had taken Jadepaw to the medicine cats' den, Ashstar had called Dawnpaw to his den for a direct explanation of Dawnpaw's battle with him. Ashstar lay on his moss bedding, the sunset casting shadows among his light gray fur, almost completely engulfing him in darkness. The sun was sinking below the horizon, the sun's glittering rays dimming into twilight.

After an extensive moment of silence, Ashstar flicked his tail in annoyance. "Well?" He croaked, his throat barely enduring a snarl.

Dawnpaw's mind was spiraling, his mind completely focused on summoning up words that completely explained his actions without appearing to intentionally harm Jadepaw that severely. "It was all on accident." Dawnpaw attempted to keep his voice stern and straight, but failed. "I never meant to harm Jadepaw, we were just. . ." He trailed off in search of words. "Having a small argument."

"Oh?" Ashstar seemed to be losing his patience. "So that's why you almost murdered Jadepaw?"

Dawnpaw flinched at his words, his heart making a gigantic leap. He couldn't answer any of his questions without appearing as if he deliberately meant to harm Jadepaw. Dawnpaw couldn't help but make out a thought that was hidden in his mind. _Are they right? Did I _actually_ mean to harm him?_

Shaking his destructive thoughts away, he burned his gaze into Ashstar's dark green eyes. How was he going to answer him? "I _accidentally_ did it. I wasn't trying to murder him, I just lost my temper." Dawnpaw's anxiety began to shallow as he thought he had chosen the right words.

Ashstar allowed his gaze to burn into Dawnpaw's pelt hotly, keeping an ice cold stare at him. After a few heartbeats, which seemed almost like a moon to Dawnpaw, Ashstar released his hostile activity, and exchanged it with affection.

"I understand." Ashstar's voice was much softer and charitable. "But I have no choice but to discipline you. You'll have elder duty until I say otherwise. You are still chosen to come to the Gathering, but make sure you don't make a mistake like that again. Jadepaw's wounds weren't severe enough to kill him, and should return to his apprentice duties in two sundowns. You may leave my den to begin your punishment. Eclipsefoot should have mouse-bile for removing the elders' ticks."

Relief flooded itself over Dawnpaw's body, allowing his mind to be greeted with warm rest. All he had to do was attend to the elders until Ashstar dismissed him from his punishment. Dawnpaw turned his back to Ashstar and began to trot toward the exit of Ashstar's den, and turn his direction toward Eclipsefoot's den.

Before Dawnpaw could reach the mouth of the medicine cats' den, Lightpool emerged from the gorse tunnel and rushed over toward him. Panting, she summoned up words. "What did Ashstar say?" Lightpool remained calm, but clearly allowed her curiosity to be shown. She had been awestruck at the sight of Dawnpaw's accidental injury toward Jadepaw, but seemed to understand that he didn't intentionally try to harm Jadepaw.

Dawnpaw sighed with annoyance, flashing a glance at the entrance of Eclipsefoot's den. "Ashstar told me that I have elder duty until he tells me otherwise," he explained. "I'm still able to attend the Gathering."

Lightpool brightened at this. "That's great," she praised. "I have to keep my warrior vigil tonight, so I'm not able to go."

Lightpool's light brown fur began to dim with the rays of the sinking sun, almost sinking itself in the earth completely to allow night to sweep among them. "Yeah," Dawnpaw replied. "I better fetch the mouse-bile to attend to the elders before we set out for the Gathering. It won't be long from now."

Lightpool nodded. "Okay," she meowed. "Hopefully Ashstar doesn't make you stay on elder duty for _too _long!" Lightpool added the last part whimsically while she trotted toward the gorse tunnel. Dawnpaw kept his gaze fixed on Lightpool for a few heartbeats until she vanished into the depths of the tunnel.

Dawnpaw released his sustained stare and forced his attention toward retrieving mouse-bile from Eclipsefoot. Pressing himself inside the entrance, he caught sight of a moving blue gray shape scurrying around the den. It was Eclipsefoot attending to Jadepaw's injuries that Dawnpaw constructed. In an attempt to catch Eclipsefoot's attention, he suppressed a mew from his jaws.

"Eclipsefoot?" He meowed, awaiting for her green gaze to be fixed on him. Eclipsefoot twisted her head to gaze at Dawnpaw, opening her jaws to utter words.

"Welcome Dawnpaw," she mewed with soothing affection as she pressed cobwebs onto Jadepaw's open wounds that still dripped blood. She obviously was trying to avoid a conversation about Dawnpaw's past actions. "What do you need?"

Dawnpaw observed Jadepaw's motionless body for a quick moment before responding, his eyes struggling to avoid gazing at the results he had caused. "I need mouse-bile," he replied. "Ashstar gave me elder duty for a punishment."

"Ah, well I have some in stock," she meowed, keeping her voice steady and friendly. "Just hold on a moment."

Dawnpaw observed Eclipsefoot stalking around the den, stumbling over herbs as she scavenged her den for mouse-bile soaked moss. The sun was barely leaning over the horizon, glittering flickering red rays upon the clearing. They would have to depart for the Gathering soon and make the journey to Fourtrees. Excitement prickled at his paws like thorns would in his bedding. This was going to be his first Gathering. As Dawnpaw was clinched in the grasps of bliss, Eclipsefoot dabbed him with her paw to possess his attention.

Dawnpaw shook off the clinging excitement that still dwelled in his body, and focused his attention toward Eclipsefoot. Eclipsefoot flicked her tail at the damp moss that lay on the ground.

"There's the moss," Eclipsefoot meowed. "Make sure you don't get any of the bile on your tongue, or you'll have that taste stay in your mouth for days."

Dawnpaw nodded and bent down to grasp the moss where there was no bile, and headed toward the elders' den, dragging his moss across the clearing with disappointment, the past still comprehensible in his mind as clear as the stream near the border of RiverClan.

***

The full moon glittered in the starlit sky, the moon hovering above the forest. Ashstar led the ThunderClan cats, who were chosen to come, up the slope toward Fourtrees. Dawnpaw had remained behind Snowtail, his body soaked in warm anticipation. Dawnpaw's conversation with Grayfur played in his mind rapidly. Fourtrees was the place where all the Clans joined together. Every full moon the Clans met here with their warriors under the sacred truce set by StarClan to exchange news and other things that was present in their territories.

Ashstar came to a halt at the top of the slope, his gaze burning onto the clearing that was presented to him. Dawnpaw had stayed at the back of the group with Snowtail, awaiting for Ashstar's signal to enter the clearing. Dawnpaw caught a glance at the tips of the four oaks that gave the clearing its name. In the distance, he could catch the mingled scent of WindClan, ShadowClan, and RiverClan, all of the cats' scents unfamiliar.

Eagerness clawed at Dawnpaw's body as he fixed his gaze at the top of the four oaks. The stars of Silverpelt glimmered in the sky as if their warrior ancestors were gleaming down upon the clearing, making Dawnpaw's paws tingle with excitement. Dawnpaw felt confident of meeting new warriors and apprentices of rival Clans, even though this was his very first Gathering. Dawnpaw still wished that Lightpool could have came along, but she had to remain at camp sit vigil for her warrior ceremony. Lightpool seemed to be the only friend he had in camp, besides his mentor, Snowtail.

Dawnpaw brought his gaze upon Ashstar as he delivered the signal to move down into the clearing, where the other Clans were, with his tail. Dawnpaw leaped over the edge of the hollow, racing down the slope behind Snowtail eagerly. Pushing himself through the bushes to present himself into the clearing, he remembered his fight with Jadepaw. Regret stabbed at Dawnpaw's heart violently as the memories flashed in his mind. _Do I deserve to come?_ He interrogated in his mind.

The moon glittered among the clearing, revealing a huge amount of cats. Excitement reveled through his mind. This was the most cats he had ever seen in his life! Ashstar bounded toward the Great Rock, where all the leaders exchange news with the other Clans. Some cats were seated beneath it already, and others were uttering words to each other. Dawnpaw could hear unharmful gossip summoned from a few of the cats that were spread amongst the clearing. Dawnpaw felt lost with all the crowds of cats surrounding him, his mind spinning with confusion.

Dawnpaw could make out a snow white shape at the tip of his gaze, the shape zooming toward him. It was Snowtail. Snowtail positioned herself in front of Dawnpaw, her bright blue eyes gleaming passionately. "Dawnpaw, I'd like you to meet a few cats I know," she meowed.

Dawnpaw's heart felt like warmth grasped at his heart. He'd love to meet new cats. "Okay," he meowed eagerly, padding after Snowtail when she flicked her tail to follow her.

Snowtail brought him across the clearing to a group of unfamiliar cats that all had the mixed scent of RiverClan and WindClan. One was a dark brown tabby tom with black stripes, his eyes gleaming at the sight of Snowtail and Dawnpaw. Beside him was a beautiful tortoiseshell she-cat, her gaze fixed sternly on the two approaching cats.

"Snowtail!" the tortoiseshell meowed with warm greeting. With a glance at Dawnpaw, she added, "So this is your apprentice you've been telling me about?"

Dawnpaw turned his gaze to Snowtail, awaiting her response. "Indeed, Spiritheart," she mewed. "He's a fast learner and will make a fabulous warrior." Dawnpaw's body filled with embarrassment at her courteous praise.

This time the dark brown tabby spoke. "He appears to be strong and healthy," he meowed. "I agree with you, Snowtail. I can't wait to see how well he will turn out!"

Dawnpaw's eyes glowed with his praise, touching noses with the two warriors. The two cats appeared to be young warriors, and Dawnpaw guessed this was their first Gathering as a warrior. Snowtail gazed as Dawnpaw greeted the pair of cats, and broke into conversation as they finished.

"Thank you, Rustwing." Her voice was smooth with affection. "Is all well in RiverClan?"

"Yes," Rustwing meowed, matching her friendly tone. Turning his gaze to the tortoiseshell, he added, "Spiritheart, is all well in WindClan?"

"Yes, prey is plentiful despite the approaching leaf-bare," Spiritheat meowed. Dawnpaw wondered how that was possible, since he realized that prey has been scarce in ThunderClan territory. Dawnpaw's thoughts were cut off as Snowtail began to speak once more.

"All is well in ThunderClan," Snowtail meowed, with a glance at Dawnpaw. Dawnpaw suspected that was a lie, but remained silent.

Dawnpaw glanced at the summit of the Great Rock. Dawnpaw noticed that there were a few cats waiting on the moonlit summit, gazing down on the clearing with bright eyes. After a few heartbeats, two other cats sprang next to them. All of them were quite young, but appeared to be strong, their massive muscles bulging out of their heavy shoulders. Dawnpaw recognized Ashstar positioning himself next to a pale gray she-cat, who was between a blue gray she-cat and a long-haired silver tom.

Snowtail glinted her gaze upon Dawnpaw's black and gray fur, lowering her head to mutter words in Dawnpaw's ear. "That's Runningstar," she meowed, pointing her nose to the young silver tom that sat upon the Great Rock.

"That's Leafstar," she continued, pointing her nose to the pale gray she-cat that was among the four cats of the Great Rock. "And that's Rainstar." She removed her nose in the direction toward Leafstar and fixed it upon the blue gray she-cat he had noticed earlier on the Great Rock.

The leaders spoke to one another before Ashstar, the eldest of the clan leaders, motioned himself toward the front of the Great Rock, and released a yowl to possess the crowd's attention. All the cats flashed their gazes among the Great Rock where all the leaders were, all seeming to begin to listen with interest.

"Cats of all Clans, welcome," Ashstar rasped amongst the leaders so all the cats in the clearing could hear him. Turning to face the other leaders that were sitting among the Great Rock, he asked, "Who will speak first?"

Leafstar sprang from where she sat, padding beside Ashstar. "I will." Her voice was stern and serious. The moon glittered high in the dark sky, the glimmering rays of the moon casting itself among her pale gray fur, making her fur appear as bright as the stars of Silverpelt.

"Prey is plentiful in ShadowClan, and remain strong and prepared for leaf-bare," Leafstar rasped. Dawnpaw listened quietly and excitedly to the news of ShadowClan. They appeared to be thriving as she mentioned that they had gained a new warrior and new kits.

After Leafstar ended her news, she stepped back to allow Runningstar to speak. "WindClan remain the same as ShadowClan; prey is plentiful and we remain strong. We have gained new apprentices and new kits and are well prepared for leaf-bare." With a glance at the gleaming moon, he added, "We have ran into trouble with a badger, but our warriors Darkstep and Yellowfur drove it off our territory. Hopefully it's ridden from the forest."

This news made a few cats stir with the thought of the badger camping on their territory, but remained calm and didn't demand the direction of where they drove off the badger. Runningstar stepped back and signaled with his tail for Rainstar to come forward.

Rainstar stalked to the front of the Great Rock with a glance at Runningstar, who positioned himself next to Ashstar. With an uneasy glance at the crowd of the cats, she meowed, "RiverClan's prey is plentiful as well, with plenty new kits, apprentices, and warriors. We are well prepared for the upcoming leaf-bare." With the words summoned, she drew back at the side of the Great Rock, flicking her tail for Ashstar to come forward.

Ashstar faced the crowd of cats. "Our prey has been left scarce, with fewer kits and fewer apprentices." Turning his gaze at Dawnpaw, he added, "We found a strange scent at the side of our territory, near the Thunderpath at ShadowClan's border. May I ask you, Leafstar, if you have picked up this scent as well?"

Leafstar's eyes stirring with uneasiness. "Yes," she answered, flicking her tail disturbingly. "Olivefur's night patrol had caught it near the same area. We figured it was just a rogue who had just come to hunt, but must have gone." Leafstar's gaze flashed at a ginger tabby tom at the foot of the Great Rock. Dawnpaw figured it was Olivefur.

"Very well," Ashstar meowed. "If you scent it again, feel free to send a messenger into our camp to notify us." Ashstar flashed his gaze back at Dawnpaw. "We have gained two new apprentices and a warrior. We have brought homeless loners into our clan and are currently being trained as apprentices," Ashstar pointed with his nose toward Dawnpaw to address the Clans where he stood.

Exasperated yowls broke out amongst the crowd. He could hear an unfamiliar dark gray tom at the back of the clearing yowl, "Has ThunderClan gone mad? Why bring loners inside your clan!"

Embarrassment flooded throughout Dawnpaw's scrawny body as the cats in the clearing burned their gazes on him with anger.

Ashstar yowled to break the silence, ignoring their hostile protests. "ThunderClan has run short on warriors, and I admit that we are weak at the moment. We have had rapid deaths amongst the clan, and we found this loner when he was a kit. He was helpless and starving. We couldn't just leave him to die, and we needed more warriors. It was only sensible to bring him into the clan," he snapped.

The yowling died down, murmurs of agreement ran from the crowd. "Dustheart and Swiftpelt's kits have been deceased." Cats from the other clans began to break out into murmurs at this, but continued to listen to Ashstar without question. Dawnpaw listened as he reported more news about ThunderClan, addressing the new kit, Shadekit, and the new apprentices. He mentioned Lightpool's warrior ceremony while he exchanged his news, the Clans chanting her name to congratulate her, despite her not currently present at the Gathering.

As the Gathering drew to a closing and the cats began to separate into their own Clans, Dawnpaw followed Ashstar back to camp with the group of ThunderClan cats drowsily, anticipating to get some rest for tomorrow's elder duty. Lightpool would still be on her sit vigil when they arrived back inside their territory, and he couldn't wait to see her again. Dawnpaw couldn't help but wonder how well Shadekit and Jadepaw were doing. A sudden realization raked across Dawnpaw's mind. Both of their injuries were caused by him. Dawnpaw gritted his teeth and as they entered the clearing of ThunderClan territory, he couldn't help but drift off into wondering if Ashstar made the right choice to bring him inside the Clan. All he had brought to ThunderClan was blood-shed and hatred. How long would it be until he was promoted a warrior so he could journey to find the rogues in search of more answers of the prophecy? Or will it be too late?


	14. Delay for Chapter 12

**Attention everyone**: There is going to be a delay for Chapter 12 due to multiple reasons. A bunch of events occurred this week... including me falling in love. On Thursday, I was going to ask the girl I liked to be with me, but my chances were crumbled when some little idiot (watching my language) had to do something completely stupid. While we were at lunch, I actually got food from the Cafeteria, which is unlikely because I'm suffering through Anorexia; Corbin, the idiot, had to do something that completely killed me, allowing me to regret that I got lunch at all. While I was eating, I took a massive bite out of my sandwich, and then Katherine, the girl I was going to ask, walked by, and Corbin got her attention and pointed at me while my mouth was full and said, "He want's to go out with you." Well, I completely spazzed out. She didn't say no, but just walked away with a disgusted look. Immediately I began to curse at Corbin repeatedly. I remained depressed throughout this whole week, and even now I feel horrible. Corbin didn't even apologize, but just laughed the whole entire time. The next day, I had to struggle to fight back tears the whole entire time. You see, I really liked her and looked forward to be with her, and that little effed up nerd had to ruin my chance. I swore that I'd starve myself for two days due to me hating food now. People kept asking if I was "O.K." and if I said I'm fine, they'd say, "You don't seem like it. You look sick." Ugh, sorry about me having to explain a whole story about what happened to have to make the chapter be delayed for a while. I'm thinking about not continuing the story until I get things solved between me and her, because I can't go one day without thinking about her. Yet, she probably doesn't even know my name... Bleh, please understand that I'm unable to write this chapter until I completely feel better. If not, then the chapter will turn out horrible. Thank you, and once again please understand.


	15. I'm Coming Back!

Hey guys! :D Long time no see! It's been a nearly a year since I've talked to you guys and I apologize. I was seriously going through a lot of shit that I had to deal with, but right now it's all good. I've gotten over Kathryn, and I've been doing alright. It has been an extremely long delay for this story, but I'm about to get ready to start this story again! :D I can't wait. Right now I can't begin it because I'm grounded because of grades. :/ I've been grounded for nine weeks and counting… but hopefully when report cards out this week I'll be ungrounded. I had two Fs. xD But I brought one up to a B or an A, I'm not sure. I just wanted to post this to let you guys know that I'm still alive and I will begin on this story again. :DDD Hopefully I won't be grounded much longer. I'll see you guys in either a week or a few months. :/ See you guys! :D

P.S. Don't worry, I'll be deleting these recent chapters about the delay and this one. :)


End file.
